Love amidst War
by Tsurugi Ann
Summary: Kyousuke and Tenma are stranded in the Second World War and in these times, they find immense love for each other. However, things do not turn out as they both wanted them to be. Discover how the truth unfolds itself in layers. YAOI/BL Story. MPreg and a dash of violence here and there. Don't like, please turn away. Romance/Mystery. Rated T for kissing and all. Also on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt on a fan fiction and I really have zero writing experience. KyouTen is my OTP, so I thought it would be best if my writing started with them.**

 **Warning: Yaoi story. May contain certain mature contents. Don't like, please turn away. Thank You!**

 **Kazumi: Tenma-kun and Kyou-kun, now, can you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Kyousuke: Let me do it for you. Ann doesn't own us, just the story.**

 **Kazumi: I wish I did. Thank you, Kyou-kun!**

* * *

"Tenma!" yelled Kyousuke, calling out to the one who owned that name. His words echoed around him, repeatedly. But there was no one to listen to the shrillness of his once-manly voice. There was nobody to respond to his calls in the pitch darkness that enveloped him. Suddenly, Kyousuke could see a thin ray of light falling at a distance. He saw the shifty figure of the person he loved, going deep into the darkness. "Tenma!" he called out again, loudly. It was the same thing - there wasn't any response.

Kyousuke's eyes opened suddenly; he was panting profusely. He looked around a few times and suddenly realized it was all a dream - no, it was more like a nightmare. He was on his purple-bed sheet covered square bed, surrounded by emptiness. He was used to it by now; for years, it had been the same for him. It was that one dream he always saw, like it was etched in his subconscious mind.

Nothing had changed for him since the day the person he loved deeply had left him. There were some exceptions, though. His shiny indigo-blue hairs now had streaks of grey in them, and there were light lines of wrinkles around his deep amber-eyes.

He let out a deep noise-less sigh. The sigh that carried a feeling of uneasiness, a feeling of deep regret. He missed Tenma deeply. He missed him every day, every second of his life-less life.

He smiled to himself as he thought of something and quickly got out of his bed. He was getting ready to go to his favourite place - the river bank. He put on a blue and white checkered shirt and a pair of peachy chord trousers. Putting one of his hands in his pockets (well, old habits die hard); and another one holding a walking stick he went off to the river bank. It had now changed a lot - there were beautiful Sakura trees planted on both sides of the open field and it was always teeming with people coming from far and near in the flowering season; the bridge above the river had been renovated and the lightning sign that the sign of his town, Inazuma, held was decorated with beautiful LEDs.

He went to the other side of the field, near the river. The water was crystal clear. Suddenly, he saw the clear river water turning scarlet red in colour and saw piles of bodies drowned in it. He shook his head. Everything was back to normal. He dreaded that sight, the ones involving the torturous events of the Second World War.

He didn't want to think about those events. And his mind was etched on to something more important. His pale face became paler as the remembered the beautiful moments he had spent with the love of his life - Matsukaze Tenma. He thought of the day he had first met him, beside this river bank, somewhere around 1943.

* * *

 **So, minna! This is my first attempt on my story featuring my favourite pair: Kyousuke and Tenma.**

 **Please read, and review. Comments and criticism are always welcome. I believe they'll help me grow.**

 **I'll update the second chapter in 2-3 days.**

 **Next Chapter: Kyousuke meets Tenma and other relevant details.**


	2. The Fated Confrontation

**It's coming too early, isn't it? I'm free now to update my chapters. But I don't know whether after a few days I'll be able to write at all or not. There are some problems (personal ones) and guys, if you like this story, till where I've written it, I promise I won't abandon it. I'll complete it in due course of time.**

 **And my reviewer-**

 **AmyGolden1104 : Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter is for you! :)**

 **And to both of my Guests: Thank you very much. The first chap was rather short, but thanks for liking it. The second chapter's here. Hope you like it. **

**The words in italics represent thoughts of the respective characters.  
**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It was the summer of 1943. The scorching heat of the sun was unbearable for others, but not for the Tsurugi brothers. The heat was unable to touch them, as if they were immune to the brunt of the sun. They were playing sakka by the field near the river bank, as if nobody existed around them. The indigo-blue haired brothers looked very similar, as if they were twins. But that wasn't the case. Tsurugi Yuuichi was the older one, eighteen to be precise. He had small and cute front bangs and his hairs were straight, curling a bit at the ends; his eyes, radiating a look of sheer kindness. Tsurugi Kyousuke was seventeen, the younger one, who loved to tie up half of his blue hairs in a loose ponytail, the other half being spiked; his eyes were pure amber.

As the older one made his way past the younger one, the latter frowned but his eyes were filled full of enthusiasm and he had a conquering look on his face when he at last managed to steal the ball back from his nii-san. Yuuichi didn't feel defeated; rather, his kind orange eyes were filled with happiness. So engrossed they were that they didn't even notice their servant, who the brothers fondly called Eito-san, waiting to take them back home. At last when he managed to gather some courage and asked them to come home with him, they frowned, only to realise the humongous amount of time they'd spent playing the _so-called useless soccer_. They started back home, the servant behind them, carrying a beautiful Wagasa*.

All the members of the Tsurugi clan were landlords, and were very helping by nature. Their family had retained the title and guarded them since like, forever. The people loved them and accepted them as their masters, all because of their down-to-earth nature. Yuuichi and Kyousuke were its descendants, and Tsurugi Hiroshi, their father, the leader, didn't want them to waste their time playing some stupid game.

As they were about to leave the field, Kyousuke saw the lean figure of a boy behind the only Sakura tree present there. As it was summer, the tree barely gave shade to that poor boy as it had no flowers and a minute amount of leaves. Kyousuke couldn't resist the urge to help that boy, whatever the reason. He gaped and was at a loss of words when his amber eyes fell upon the boy sitting there.

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

 _'Who is he? I've never seen him near this area before.'_ I tried speaking to him but when he lay his metallic blue eyes, although a bit tired, upon me, words remained sealed in my mouth. What is this feeling? Why is it so intimidating? Why am I unable to talk to him? "Kyousuke, is everything all right?" I heard nii-san ask me. I composed myself and nodded my head. "Hey, are you all right? You look sick! Why, you have high fever, my boy!" Nii-san told to the boy who had wind-shaped brown hairs. He just stared blankly at us before passing out. "Quick! Help me carry this boy, Kyousuke!" I did as I was ordered to. I carried him up in my arms and we took him straight to our home.

Oto-san was looking unhappy. I think it was because we were playing soccer. I love soccer. But Oto-san doesn't. He wants us to learn the history of our clan and become worthy descendants to it. Well, nii-san has the ability to do it. All I want is to join the Japanese Army as a soldier. All the thoughts regarding my career vanished in to thin air as I looked up on the brunette in my arms. He's beautiful. His face is so... innocent, lovely, charming.

I took him to the guest room, as instructed by oto-san, who had already been informed about the boy by nii-san. Well, nii-san truly has the ability to become a leader, something which I totally lack. I lay him on the futon and the maids were called to take care of him. I didn't want to leave him alone there but for the time being, I had to leave everything to the maids. ' _They will nurse him better.'_ I retired to my own room. Somehow, the thought of holding the boy hadn't faded and I smiled meekly as I remembered seeing his beautiful eyes. "It'll not be long before I see those eyes again." I said and smileda bit wider. "Inform me after he wakes up, Eito-san."

 **~Time Skip~**

After knowing that he had woken up, I went to see that boy to his room. He was already surrounded by oto-san and nii-san and the maids. I ordered the maids to go out of the room and stood by nii-san. His temperature had come down and his face was radiant.

"So what did you tell your name was?" Oto-san asked.

"Matsukaze Tenma" he answered.

 _'Matsukaze? Never heard of this surname before. How interesting.'_

"How come you're here? I mean, I haven't seen you near Inazuma town before!" I asked.

"I've come from Okinawa. I belong to a poor family and they're all bearing the brunt of the war." Tenma replied, almost breaking down.

I placed my hand on Tenma's hand to give a sign that he wasn't alone. _Wait! Wha-Who am I to say those things to Tenma?_ I quickly withdrew my hand as I received weird smirks from nii-san.

"You're still unwell, you may live with us till you get back to your normal self." Oto-san told Tenma.

That line brought a feeling of utter happiness inside my heart, I don't know why.

"Thank you, sir" Tenma's eyes gleamed.

I glanced at that beautiful boy once more before going out of the room.

Nii-san called out to me.

"Yes, Nii-san?" I asked humbly.

"What is with you? You seem to have got a certain liking for that Tenma boy!" He questioned.

"What? No, nii-san. It's not like that" I replied cautiously.

"Okay then, leave it." Nii-san went his own way.

 _Do I really like Tenma? I like his metallic blue eyes, no, I love them. I like the way his lips move when he talks. Sigh._

 **Tenma's POV:**

 _'That guy, who held me in his arms and brought me here, who is he? What's his name? Oh no, of all the things, I forgot to thank him too. That's so silly of me. That guy, he's so muscular. Ugh, stop it, Tenma!'_

 _'Thank you, Kami-sama. Thank you for saving my life. I owe a lot to you. But now, where do I go? Please guide me. I know everything will be alright.'_

I was immersed in my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on my door. I tried getting up, but my body didn't allow it. The door opened and the guy who'd brought me here was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my saviour coldly. ' _Bah! I hate myself.'_

"Just came to check up on you. How are you feeling now?" he asked, a warm smile never leaving his face. It melted me almost immediately.

"Yes, I'm a lot better now." I chirped.

"That's good to know. I better leave now. I've already told the maids to take care of your supper; they'll be here any time now. Have a good sleep tonight." He turned towards the door to leave the room.

I interrupted him, "Wait!" He gave a puzzled look when he turned back.

"I haven't even thanked you for saving me today. Kami-sama knows what would've happened to me if it were not for you,..." my voice trailed off as I tried remembering his name, but then it struck to me that I'd not even asked his name.

"It's nothing, really. I would've done the same thing if it weren't you and someone else. And, my name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, you better remember that." He said sternly and left.

I smiled weakly. ' _Why did I have to act like a complete idiot before him? What does he mean by "I would've done it for anyone"? Am I not important to him? Tenma! Leave it; just focus on what you have to do next; where to go. Kyousuke, huh? I'll definitely remember it.'_

 **~Next Day~**

 **Normal POV:**

The day was pleasant, as the temperature had lowered down a bit; but the sun was adamant on burning mercilessly. Kyousuke and Yuuichi were returning with their oto-san after attending the weekly meeting of the Landlords, of which Tsurugi Hiroshi was chairperson. As they entered into the main gate that led to their house, Kyousuke saw Tenma out in their garden, sitting quietly on the beautiful, soft, and velvety-green grass alongside a rose plant. The way he adored that herb and the way he stroked his hands in the air, as if talking to the plant and the grass and what-not, was enough for Kyousuke to get absorbed into. Tenma was unaware of Kyousuke, who was devouring Tenma with his amber eyes - which showed signs of pure affection for that brunette.

"Kyousuke-sama, you need anything?" Eito asked him. His voice startled both Tenma and Kyousuke.

"Not at all, Eito-san. I would certainly have asked you if I needed something." Kyousuke replied with a bright smile, before he looked back up on Tenma.

Tenma could feel his scarlet-red blood rushing over to his cheeks. He blushed more as he saw Kyousuke advancing towards him and it was only when Kyousuke started speaking, was he pulled back into reality.

"Why are you out here? Are you feeling okay already? You should be resting in your room, not here!" Kyousuke's eyes gleamed with concern for that stranger.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now; thank you for asking, Tsurugi-sama" Tenma replied, his head hanging low before the indigo-haired teen.

"It's Kyousuke for you. I presume we share the same age." Kyousuke said, the killer-smile never leaving his face.

"Alright, Kyousuke-kun" Tenma obliged.

"That's much better." Kyousuke chuckled.

Tenma suddenly turned to Tsurugi Hiroshi, who was about to go into the house and called out to him. The elderly man turned around in a jiffy.

"What is it, Tenma?" the Landlord asked.

"Arigato, Tsurugi-sama. For everything you've done for me. I'm much better now and I ask for leave now, if you do not have any problem with that."

Kyousuke's ears couldn't believe what they'd just heard. "Why does he want to leave so soon?" Kyousuke muttered to himself as his eyes were filled up with tears.

* * *

 **NOTE: Wagasa is traditional Japanese umbrella.**

 **This is certainly a very long chapter. So sorry. But I had to compensate for the very small prologue. I hope I've provided all the important details.**

 **We'll know what happens to Tenma in the next chapter - does he leave Kyousuke's house? Who is he really?**

 **Till then, please read, and review. Point out my weak points, if you've found any. I'll be happy to accept them.**

 **NO FLAMES for this cliff-hanger, please!**

 **I'll update in 2-3 days, maximum.**

 **Bye.**


	3. These Confusing Feelings

**Minna-san. Arigato for all the wonderful reviews that I've received.**

 **The next chapter's here! Really, typing is a troublesome task.I hope I've done decent. Please ignore any mistakes or grammatical errors, if any.  
**

 **I'd promised you all that I'll update within 2-3 days, and so, here I am!**

 **The italics represent thoughts, and always will ahead.**

 **To AmyGolden1104 - Thank you so much reading and taking out your precious time for reviewing. I'm so happy that you like the POV switch. I advise you not to stay awake late in the night, though. Take care, always.**

* * *

" _Arigato, Tsurugi-sama. For everything you've done for me. I'm much better now and I ask for leave now, if you do not have any problem with that."_ Tenma said.

 **Normal POV:**

"But Tenma-kun, do you have any other place to go to?" Tsurugi Hiroshi asked, before Kyousuke could. Ask Tenma the same question.

"Um.. No, Tsurugi-sama. But I can't live here like this; as a burden on you. I can't depend on you forever, right?" Tenma said, bowing his head before the landlord.

"But Tenma can't leave just like that!" Kyousuke barked. Hit by the realisation that everyone was staring at him, demanding an explanation for his childish behaviour, he quickly blurted out again, "Um... I mean, he could _**live**_ with us, as our servant." He sighed in relief that he'd finally said that.

It seemed that nobody had any objection regarding the matter, and so Tsurugi Hiroshi waited for Tenma's approval.

"Tenma-kun, what have you decided, then? Do you agree to work here?" he asked the brunette.

"Yes, Tsurugi-sama. I gladly accept. Just tell me what work I'll have to do. You won't get any complaints about my work; this, I assure you." Tenma said confidently and seemed pretty excited.

"Oto-san, can I suggest something?" Kyousuke piped in.

"What is it, Kyousuke?" The landlord didn't like anyone interfering in his work. He kept staring at Kyousuke.

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

Oto-san looked at me as if he was ready to kill me any second. But I had something, anything, to do for Tenma to remain by my side forever and ever. I don't know why, but the words that came out of my lips, the gestures that I made with my hands, the tensed look which my face bore, nothing was in my control. It was like I was being controlled by Tenma - his personality, his face, his innocence, his everything.

"What is it Kyousuke?" Oto-san asked again, breaking the chain of running thoughts in my mind.

"Oto-san, you've Eito-san as your protector and Nii-san has Fuyukai-san as his. As for me, I don't have anyone." I closed my eyes and spoke again, bowing before my father, "Oto-san, I want Tenma to be my protector."

I opened my eyes when I heard him smirk. "Kyousuke, you nearly scared me to death. Is that all? Fine. Tenma-kun," he turned to Tenma, "Do you have the honour of being my son's protector?"

"I do, Tsurugi-sama. I just... I... I don't have any idea how to indulge in the profession."

"Don't worry, Tenma. You'll be thoroughly trained for three whole months." I said, "I'm with you. I'll guide you."

"Arigato, Kyousuke-kun. I'll do my best. Things will certainly work out, somehow." Tenma said, balling his fists and bringing them near his chest, looking excited.

I was feeling happy to see Tenma in this mood of his, unlike the sick Tenma I saw the other day. The more I saw his character unfold, the more I fell for him.

It was so unfair that Tenma didn't have his family. But I don't pity Tenma. It's some... another kind of feeling. An intuition that I can be _**his**_ family. And that moment, this feeling gave rise to a zillion feelings for that metallic blue-eyed teen.

"So, Kyousuke, why don't you take Tenma-kun to our trainer? Let them discuss and sort out all the necessary details about the training." Nii-san's voice brought me back to reality, _**again**_. I was just spacing out on everyone, thinking about Tenma.

"But he's just recovered from his fever. Will he be okay?" I asked, glancing at Tenma, bringing my brows together.

"I'll be okay, Kyousuke-kun. You don't have to worry." He replied enthusiastically.

I nodded. I surely couldn't deny when I saw his happy, radiant face.

"Eito-san, make preparations for going to Gouenji-senpai's house, immediately." I ordered Eito-san. He obliged and left the scene.

After the preparation were made, we headed out and boarded the carriage which took us towards Gouenji-san's house-cum-training centre. After reaching and getting down, we made our way inside through the huge golden-brown gates. Once in, I could feel my body heating up from the inside. We entered the main hall of his house.

 _This is the effect this centre has. Will Tenma be okay, here?_

As expected, Endou-san and Kidou-san, Gouenji-san's best friends, were already present there.

"Tenma," I said and immediately caught his attention; "this is Gouenji-san. He'll be your trainer from now on. And they are Endou-san and Kidou-san, some of the best trainers for those in Nippon's Army.

"Arigato, Kyousuke-kun. Gouenji-senpai," he said, nearly falling at his feet, "please teach me right away."

"Gouenji-san, can you please teach him the basics today? He has just recovered from fever." I requested the platinum-blonde haired man.

"But I can take it, Kyousuke-kun." Tenma protested.

Gouenji-san smiled and nodded, "As you say, Kyousuke. I won't want my student to be sick again. Let's go, then, Tenma-kun." They went away.

I turned to Endou-san, who understood my gesture and followed me to the outside along with Kidou-san.

 **Tenma's POV:**

 _This is going to be damn easy. After all, things have started to work out, haven't they? I hope everything goes as planned._

I followed Gouenji-senpai. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyousuke leaving the hall with Endou-senpai and Kidou-senpai. Why? I have to investigate.

Gouenji-senpai took me to the training room and started teaching me the basics of the training. It felt good to _**revise**_ the basics of fighting again.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

When I'd requested them to train me for the Japanese Army a few days earlier, they hadn't budged at first, but after knowing what Nippon and joining the army means to me, they finally agreed.

 **Normal POV:**

"We've decided to teach you, Kyousuke." Endou said, displaying his signature wide grin.

"But as you said, keeping this a secret from your father will be difficult. But we've to." Kidou said.

"Yes. I don't want Oto-san to be aware of any of this. He'll never understand my feelings. Till tomorrow, I'd been using soccer as a means to train my body. But from now, the real training starts. Arigatou, Endou-san, Kidou-san. Please tell Tenma that I'll send a carriage for him after he's finished today's training." Kyousuke bowed and went out of the gates, leaving Tenma to finish his training.

Unknown to them, they were being spied, overheard by someone.

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

 _This day couldn't go any better. Tenma will be living with us; I'd be under training till I've got into the Army! I'm excited._

* * *

 **Tenma's POV:**

 _Training's over, finally! Though we did some mild exercises, I was still huffing and puffing; the after effects of having fever. But it was Kyousuke who suggested I become his protector and I'm happy that I'm being able to comply by and able to fulfil his desire. Wait! Wait! What am I thinking again? What are these thoughts, these feelings of mine, exactly? I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts, but I can't simply resist thinking about him. Kyousuke, he's... a damn good guy. I don't know why he cares a lot about me, but it feels so good. Whenever I look into those amber eyes, my heart flutters. Is it love? Lust, maybe? I can't think about this anymore, else my mind will burst!_

My lips curled and my teeth showed up to reveal a huge grin forming on my face. But suddenly, reality came striking back at me.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly jumped up the futon, thinking that it would be Kyousuke by the door. But I was disappointed to find Eito-san there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The landlord wants to talk to you, Tenma-kun." Eito-san said in his ever-sweet voice.

"Let's go, Eito-san." I said and followed him. It was funny I didn't know the house well where I'd be living in.

The entire house was made of wood and there was a huge opening in the centre, which separated the main building in which the landlord lived from the small building where the servants lived. The opening had a huge fountain, blue water falling from it, which looked like pearls. There were small bushes surrounding it. The whole sight was beautiful, which showed that my love for nature was intact. All in all, the house gave a decent, homely feeling to me, though I'd forgotten how having a family feels like; servants toiled hard day in and day out, to tend and nurture this feeling.

I realised we were about to enter the main hall in which the landlord held all his meetings. It was huge and the landlord was perched atop a big teak-wood chair, right at the centre of the hall.

"Ah! Tenma-kun, I'd been waiting for you." Tsurugi-sama said, with an evil smile.

"Eito, don't let anyone come in till I finish my discussion with Tenma", he ordered to Eito-san.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Still Tenma's POV:**

I can't just believe what my ears have heard. I came out of the main hall and started walking back to the guest room.

 _Well, that was so easy, so damn easy._

It was getting dark and I rushed into my room. As expected, the beautiful white pigeon had already entered my room through the window _**I'd left**_ open.

"Apollo! It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me?" I held the pigeon in my hands and gave a quick peck on his soft wings. It grunted sweetly in response. I giggled.

"Let's see what you've got for me." I took the scroll lying on the table.

" _How is everything going? - AT"_ It said.

I quickly grabbed hold of the feather and ink lying on the table and wrote on the empty space of the scroll, which was left purposefully -

" _This is going to be super easy, my love. Just a matter of a couple of months or so. Everything will be ours." - MT_

I heard a knock on my door. _Who must it be at this time? Kyousuke! There's no doubt about it, this time._

I handed over the scroll to Apollo, dropping a few things in the quick process; but being the professional he was, quickly understood my gesture and flew away with the scroll.

I sighed in relief and went to open the door. _Kyousuke, indeed!_

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **In the next one we'll have a crucial time skip and will come soon enough.**

 **Till then, read, favourite (if you like it) and review. Criticism is most welcome.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Confession

**I'm back, minna! Sorry I got a little late. Didn't want to type, I'm lazy.**

 **Warning: An OOC Kyousuke. Tenma is as cheerful as always.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, just this story.**

 **Read on and I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Italics - thoughts.**

* * *

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

"Kyousuke-kun?" Tenma asked when he opened the door, surprised at my sudden arrival.

"Is everything alright, Tenma?" I asked him, "I heard some noise - like something dropped..."

He cut me off, "Oh! It was just the table, Kyousuke-kun. You don't have to worry at all."

"Um... Well, I guess so. Can I talk to you for a minute, Tenma?"

He noticed I was still outside his room and apologised, "Gomenasai, Kyousuke-kun. Come in." I locked the door after him.

"Tenma, did you like the training session today?" I said, making myself comfortable on the futon.

"Ah, yes, I sure did. Gouenji-senpai is a really good trainer. I hope I can learn everything from him just in time." He sat in front of me. His metallic blue eyes fell upon me and I stared deep into them. He broke the contact.

"Kyousuke-kun? Is everything alright? You're spacing out on me." He said in his ever-chirpy voice.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay, Tenma."

There was complete silence after that.

"Um... So, do you-" He started.

"Tenma, do you really want to do this? I mean, I'm not forcing you or something, right? And do you agree to the fact that by doing this, you're going to be my side, like, forever? If you **ever** want to opt out of this, please do let me know, Tenma. I'll free you happily. But if you're not satisfied with this, tell me now."

 **Tenma's POV:**

Kyousuke's question fell upon me as a bolt of lightning. He was laying all his faith upon me, but here I was, ready to betray him any minute. There was this man asking whether I'd be by his side forever or not; my heart screamed - YES! I'll never, ever leave you. These fantasies of mine, about me and him being together... They'd be the root cause of my defeat if I didn't control them. It's true that I'm allowed to do **anything** in my power to lure Kyousuke - even if it means showing fake love for him. But... The truth is - I've fallen for Kyousuke hard and fast.

"Tenma?" Kyousuke snapped his fingers right in front of my eyes.

"Huh?"

He eyed me, asking for a reply.

I composed myself and said, "I will. I'm happy that I've got this opportunity to work with you. I'll be the lucky one to serve you; this thought, as a whole, has become the reason for my existence."

A deadly silence surrounded us, again.

Kyousuke suddenly coughed and I poured out some water for him. He took it from me; I felt bitter-sweet shivers run down my spine as his fingers slightly touched mine. Never, never once in my life had I felt these types of passion, myriad emotions flowing through me.

I became more confused. Was it possible? Was there a possibility that I was in love with Kyousuke, as in real love and not fake? My mind and my heart both screamed in unison - Yes, you are. You are in love with Kyousuke.

"Thank you for everything, Tenma." Kyousuke said, his deep amber eyes staring at me, but with composure.

"You don't have to really thank me." I said.

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

I can't resist thinking about Tenma. I can't resist and can't wait to have a feeling of those soft pink lips of his against mine; I can't wait to have my first **ever** kiss be stolen by him.

"Tenma, do you know why I insisted and suggested Oto-san to keep you as my protector? It's not because I actually **need** one, it's just that... I need **you**. I never thought that I'd actually like someone, let alone a **boy** ; until I found you."

There! I'd said it. I was actually confessing to Tenma! I'm so stupid.

I found myself advancing toward Tenma. My mind said - Stop it, you baka! But my heart scolded him - You're the baka! Go on, Kyousuke. It was in no mood to listen to my mind. Mind - sigh, go ahead! But don't regret it later.

 **Normal POV:**

Kyousuke stopped after a split second, his face merely inches apart from Tenma's. The latter tried to remain calm but failed miserably. Kyousuke let out a hot breathe near Tenma's right ear and whispered the words that he'd wanted to tell him since the day he met him, "I like you, Tenma. Tch, no! I love you, Tenma." Tenma just smiled shyly, saying nothing. Kyousuke kissed Tenma's cheek softly and Tenma grabbed Kyousuke's kimono, pulling him closer to than what was possible.

"You sure are a lot sensitive." Kyousuke chuckled.

"Try me." Tenma answered, with a peculiar seductiveness in his voice.

Kyousuke gently wrapped one of his hands around Tenma's waist and Tenma locked his hands around Kyousuke's shoulders. With another hand, he cupped Tenma's chin and pulled him closer. Wasting no time, they allowed their lips to collide with the others', sinking deep into the moment, tilting their heads to fit in together, their eyes closed. It wasn't long before Tenma felt Kyousuke's tongue licking his lips and he smiled in his mind, before allowing Kyousuke to explore his mouth; as he did the same. They parted only for the need of air; and again went back into their little moment of joy. Only when their lips had become swollen from the act, did they finally come to a halt, breathing heavily.

 **Tenma's POV:**

"I love you, Kyousuke." I said, "Please don't ever leave me." Tears welled up my eyes and started rolling down my cheeks.

"Oi, Tenma, please don't cry. I promise you I'll never ever leave you alone." He assured me. I know he'd never betray me. Saying these words from my side to Kyousuke had no meaning; and suddenly, guilt had enveloped me, as I knew I'd be me... The one who's going to hurt Kyousuke would be none other than me. _What makes me think that_ _ **he'll**_ _leave me? That's plain stupidity._

I tugged at him and buried my head in his warm chest. He wrapped me around. That felt so good; I bet I could stay in that position with him forever. We both allowed ourselves to fall onto the futon. It hurt a little but none of us complained. He kissed my tears away. We lay there, staring at the ceiling and smiling like idiots. We didn't know when we'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Ouch. My whole body hurts. I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? My room, of course. The lamp's still burning. _What is the soft thing under me? Oh no, it's Kyousuke. He must've been feeling all my weight on his arm._ I got up. I smiled in relief that he was still there. I looked at him. His pale face glowed in the light of the lamp and the moonlight. _The moonlight? Oh no, the window's still open._ _No wonder it feels so cold._ I got up to close the window, blocking the moonlight. _What time must it be? Around midnight, I suppose. Kyousuke has to go back, NOW._ I came back and sat beside Kyousuke. His lips were curled into a smile; well, that's what I could make out in the dim light of the lamp. I couldn't resist giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Kyousuke-kun, wake up."

He slowly parted his eyelids to reveal his amber orbs which I'd absolutely fallen for. He pulled me towards him.

"You got to go now. You won't want anyone to discover what happened here, would you?" I asked him playfully, referring to the events of the evening.

"We'll let everybody when it's the right time; until I get into the army." He simply replied.

"The army?" I fake-blinked, as if I knew nothing.

"Yes, Tenma. And that's another reason why I requested Oto-san to make me my protector, so that you always remain by my side. We're going to join together." He smiled.

 _Well, you just made my work damn easier, Kyousuke! It's kind of funny that your and your father's views are the same. But I don't want to betray you. Kami-sama, please help me get out of this._

I smiled back at him and suddenly realised again, "It's almost midnight, Kyousuke-kun, you should go to your room, now."

He nodded and got up.

"See you tomorrow, then." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead, when I walked with him to the door.

I nodded in response and watched him walk for some time; I came back as he turned around a corner.

 _This is going to end up badly. When_ _ **he**_ _finds out that I've fallen in true love with Kyousuke,_ _ **he'll**_ _kill me for sure. But what an idiot I am, to realise this now that I don't love him but Kyousuke; let alone_ _ **be his**_ _ **fiancé**_ _. Everything is going as planned, I'm doing exactly the things I'm supposed to be doing but, hurting Kyousuke is just out of question. Sigh. I've to fix this as soon as possible. I've to remain faithful to_ _ **him**_ _but I'm also going to make Kyousuke mine, come what may. Kami-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't understand what the purpose of my life was. But now, I do. Please give me the strength to confront all the barriers that are going to come._

I lay on the futon again.

'Don't ruin your present thinking about the past, Tenma. The past can't be changed; but your present actions can change the future.' A voice echoed in my head. It was something that my Oka-san used to tell me.

'I won't, never ever, Oka-san.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ready for all the challenges that were about to come.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **(Two and a half months later)**

 **Normal POV:**

Kyousuke's eyes were filled with hope. About the future of Japan, about his and Tenma's future.

"The time has come, Kyousuke." Endou said.

"Endou-san! I'll do my best. I won't let your and Kidou-san's training go futile." He was so energetic that moment that Endou and Kidou couldn't help but get distressed when his eyes were filled with sorrow the next moment.

"Are you alright?" Kidou asked the blue-haired teen.

"I'm afraid what opinion Oto-san is going to have about all this." Kyousuke replied sadly.

"Just let out your heart to him, Kyousuke. I'm sure he'll understand." Gouenji said as he entered the scene, Tenma trailing behind him.

Kyousuke let out a meek nod in response.

"Tenma's training is over for today, just in time. You both may leave now." Gouenji said to the students.

"Arigato-osaimas, Senpai." Both of them yelled and bowed before the trio and left Gouenji's house.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **(Kyousuke's house, after some time into the discussion)**

 **Tenma's POV:**

"So, you think you alone can prove to be the protector of the vast Nippon?" Tsurugi Hiroshi glared at Kyousuke.

"I may not so by myself, Oto-san, but with everyone, I might. I can even sacrifice my own life to make my country free from the War." Kyousuke replied truthfully.

"You may go, Kyousuke. May Kami-sama be with you always." The landlord said, as he placed a hand on a stunned Kyousuke's shoulder. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"I knew about your 'secret' training. Eito-san had overheard your and Endou's conversation, in which you were requesting Endou and Kidou to train you, am I right? " The landlord smirked, "You thought I'd never get to know about that?"

"That's not it, Oto-san. It's just that... I thought you'd never approve of me joining the army; you've always wanted me to study and become a landlord like you." Kyousuke said, still shocked.

"Your Nii-san is better suited for that, Kyousuke. I can't let your dreams to be shattered." The landlord replied smugly. "Anyways, I've arranged everything in advance. And... Tenma will be accompanying you." He said and glared at me and I just nodded in response.

 _Well played, Tsurugi-sama. Well played. You're ready to sacrifice even your son for money, shame on you!_

This memory was still fresh in the back of my mind.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, folks! We'll know what memory Tenma's talking about in the next part. And the next chapter is gonna clear almost half of your doubts, AmyGolden1104 and all my dear readers. I hope you're getting a whiff on what's going on here. If not, you can PM me and I'll clear your doubts.**

 **So, please read and review. Thanks a lot.**

 **~Bye! Until Next Time.**


	5. The Journey

**Konnichiwa minna, I'm back again. I understand the chapter's a bit long but it will essentially clear your doubts.  
**

 **AmyGolden1104 - Thanks a lot for reviewing each chapter. :) I hope this chapter clears almost all the doubts you had regarding Tenma.**

 **Read on, everyone!**

* * *

 **Tenma's POV:**

"So, do you like it?" Kyousuke questioned, his eyes full of liveliness and his eyebrows arched up.

"The view's beautiful." I managed to give a lousy answer to him, but in real, there were no words to describe the beautiful sunset we were witnessing.

The sun was going down the horizon, its colour matching Kyousuke's amber orbs. The sky was painted red, with hints of yellow and purple; a dash of pink appearing here and there. It appeared as if these shades were united to picture an amazing phenomenon. I entwined the fingers of my right hand with those of Kyousuke's left and a soft sigh of relief left my lips as he pulled me close to him.

The past couple of months have been the best ever moments of my life. I got Kyousuke, I got to love such a mind-blowing person, and I got to live the moments of eternal happiness. We'd spent numerous days like this, watching the sunset; but it felt new every time. In this short span of time, we'd gone out together at a number of random days; only for the sake of knowing each other wholly, for the sake of spending time with the one you love.

On one such occasion, he'd taken me out to the famous ramen eatery, Rairaiken. He was amused that I didn't like ramen that much; but I don't blame him, having spent more than half of my life in America, I'd got acclimatised to the Western culture.

Anyway, I owe everything to you, Kami-sama. There must have been a reason you let me meet Kyousuke. We both share such a bond which can't be broken, even if any one of us tried hard. Though I know everything about him, he... barely knows me. But I can't possibly tell him the truth now. What if he leaves me? What if he doesn't trust me? I've lost once in my life, I possibly can't lose Kyousuke too.

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

The sun had already set and made its course so as to allow the moon to shine. Darkness set in; cool breeze started flowing. I noticed the worried look on Tenma's face, his eyes fixated upon the green grass we were sitting upon. "What is it that's bothering you?" I asked him.

"Ehh?" He looked up from above the earth, and faced me.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, a little forcefully.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired from all the training today. He said, automatically closing his eyes in response to the cool breeze.

"We can go home if you like. It's already dinner time. I'll go and tell the driver to get the caravan ready." I rose up but was immediately stopped by his grip on my wrist. He pulled me to make me sit down again.

"Let's stay. Just a bit more." He said and as I sat down, he let go of my wrist and entwined our fingers once again.

"I feel like staying here the whole night. It's so pleasant in here." I giggled when he elongated the 'so' part. He looked damn cute.

I slowly lifted up my hand and placed it on his forehead, brushing off a few strands of his brown hair that fluttered in the breeze. I leaned forward and planted a kiss there. He, in turn, snuggled up close to me, placing a hand around my waist.

"We've to go back soon, right? We'll be leaving for the north tomorrow." I reminded him. North actually referred to Hokkaido, where the headquarters of the Japanese Army was situated.

"Yeah, I know. But it'd take days for us to reach there if we take the caravan. And the recruitment test is just the day after tomorrow. We won't make it. It's your entire fault, Kyousuke! I told you already before to leave as soon as possible. But, you didn't understand that. You told me about this dream of yours, to join the army. How can you be so careless? Now, what do you plan to do?" He ranted on as I watched him silently.

"Don't worry; we won't be taking the caravan to reach there." I just smiled smugly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, completely irritated by now.

"You'll get to know soon." I replied.

He didn't say anything. I think he understood that I wanted to surprise him; he was cheerful again.

"Say, Kyousuke, can I pay a visit to Gouenji-san tomorrow? I haven't even thanked him yet." He asked.

"You don't always need to ask me, Tenma. Of course, you can. We'll be leaving by noon, so make sure you come back in time." I replied. "So, can we go back now?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He cried and rose up after me. We headed back to the caravan.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Normal POV:**

It was already bedtime as Kyousuke knocked at Yuuichi's mahogany door. "Come in, Kyousuke."

The big brother shouted from inside, and Kyousuke was more than surprised at the response. He headed in anyway, forcing a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked him, words barely leaving his mouth.

"No one except you disturbs me this late at night." Yuuichi chuckled, but immediately noticed the tension surrounding his little brother. He twitched his eyebrows, as if he was immediately sorry for his actions and keeping his pen and scroll down, proceeded towards Kyousuke. He put one of his hands on Kyousuke's shoulder and asked him, "Are you al-"

Before he could say that, he felt Kyousuke's hands taking him in an embrace and his kimono getting wet from Kyousuke's sudden outburst of tears.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, Nii-san." Only that much was audible from Kyousuke's muffled voice.

"Kyousuke..." Yuuichi breathed out. He again took hold of Kyousuke's shoulders, detaching from the embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kyousuke. I'm here, always. Whenever you'll need me, you'll always find me here." Yuuichi tried to console him.

"I know, Nii-san. But will I be able to cope there?" Kyousuke managed to speak.

"You're strong, you know that. Just remember one thing: Do this for Japan, for me, for everyone in the nation, and above all, for yourself." Yuuichi advised.

Kyousuke widened his eyes a bit at the response, but realised the depth of Yuuichi's words and let out a slight nod.

"That's like my brother!" Yuuichi smiled.

"I'll miss you a lot, Nii-san." Kyousuke said.

* * *

 **~Next Day~**

 **Tenma's POV:**

 _The morning's so refreshing, so beautiful. It's my last day here. But it feels like just yesterday when I was sent here to the Inazuma town. Uh oh, I'll be late. I really got to go to Gouenji-san._ I rushed outside, carrying a lunch-box full of onigiris that I'd specially made for my teacher. I didn't take the caravan and preferred walking to his house.

 _This will be the last time I'll be entering into his house,_ I thought when I stood in front of the huge gate. I went in and without a word, handed over the lunch box to him. I didn't have words that could speak for me. He took it anyway, his eyes widened with surprise.

He's not only a good sensei, he's an upright, a kind person; a person who shows his feelings only when needed, just like Kyousuke. I'm grateful to him for teaching me those things again. I'll miss him.

"You made them for me, Tenma?" Gouenji-san said, his eyes welling up at the sight of the onigiris.

"Hai. I had to thank you for teaching me so well, sensei." I felt my eyes getting moist.

"Thanks a lot, Tenma. This tastes so good, and it means a lot to me." He got up and patted me on my shoulder. "You'll be okay, Tenma. Both of you will pass the test. May Kami-sama be with you." He smiled.

"Arigato gosaimas, sensei." I bowed before him before leaving his house. I glanced back for one last time before heading back to Kyousuke's house.

* * *

I had barely reached halfway my journey, when I felt someone grab me by my wrists and put a handkerchief inside my mouth. The person dragged me into the woods that surrounded that area, leaving no gaps for me to escape. I saw there were two of them. _Oh no, we're going too deep into the forest. I won't know my way out until I've stopped these ruffians. But, who are they? Leave that, it's time for some action!_ I quickly freed myself from their grip and rushed forwards. Once at a safe distance, I turned to face them. They'd tied my hands but my legs were free. I used my legs against a tree to perform a back somersault, and knocking them out in the process. _Whoa! I did it!_ _I have to get out of here._

"I see you've actually gained a lot by coming here, my love." I heard a familiar voice from behind my back. The person clapped his hands as he advanced towards me and set my hands and mouth free.

"Taiyou!" I said, trying hard to catch my breath.

"Surprised?" He said and leaned forward, his face hovering around mine.

And before I could answer, I felt his lips on mine, and his hands exploring my back. I didn't want to respond, at all, but had to. I'd kissed him before but, it doesn't feel like the ones I receive from Kyousuke. It was one-sided. I pushed him back with my hands, guilt surrounding me out of nowhere. He felt my hesitancy and let me go.

"Not in the mood, eh, Tenma?" He asked, him blue eyes burning with fury.

"It's not like that, Taiyou. I'm just plain surprised to see you here. And what was with those men? Look, what they've done to me." I showed him the bruises on my wrists and he just let out an evil smirk.

"Don't tell me you're unable to handle that much of pain." He guffawed.

I didn't reply.

"Now, now, come on, sweetheart! Can't I have a little fun with my fiancé? Okay, I'm sorry." He said as he caressed my hand. I felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like I wasn't used to it, but it felt very different now.

"Don't be." I plainly answered. "We're leaving today; the plan has been executed almost by 50 percent."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was almost taken by surprise when I learnt that Tsurugi Hiroshi had been already made a part of our plan. He explained everything to me the day I had almost decided to leave their house."

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

"Eito, don't let anyone come in till I finish my discussion with Tenma", the landlord ordered to Eito-san.

"I don't understand why Taiyou sent you to investigate. You seem so..." He began to speak.

"Harmless?" I interrupted the landlord.

"Well, to be honest, yes." He chuckled. I was furious.

"You don't even know the half of it, Tsurugi-sama. Taiyou trusts me, both with my abilities, and my mission is to destroy the Japanese army. I can do it, so I kindly request you not to be worried about what I can or can't do." I said politely, but with bit bitterness in my tone. "Well, let's not go there. Anyways, you act great." I said and he let out a big roaring laugh.

"I know, Tenma-kun. But I didn't expect Kyousuke to act like this. First of all, he brings the enemy home. Second, he's been totally amused by your charm."

"I was determined to reach your house anyway, but the fever took me into its arms. I was lucky enough to get noticed by Kyousuke-kun and Yuuichi-san in that state of mine." I said.

"Anyways, Tenma-kun, I must say you did a good job of trapping my younger son with the help of that innocent face of yours."

"What are you actually? Do you have no feelings for your own son? How can you push him into the dead pool?" I barked, utterly disgusted.

"Money, Tenma-kun. Money. It controls the whole world, the whole universe. These petty relationships are nothing in front of the luxuries that money can buy." He laughed again.

I didn't want to hear anymore. He's totally pathetic. But why should I feel bad for Kyousuke? Isn't he the enemy? With these thoughts I asked him for leave.

 **~End of flashback~**

* * *

"If you want something badly, the whole universe conspires to give it to you." Taiyou quoted his famous punch line yet again. "Hiroshi-sama is a close friend of my dad. Don't let his kind facial features deceive you; he'll do anything for money. And everyone here thinks that he's such a kind person. People can be such simpletons."

"Anyway, I'd been lucky that Kyousuke found me in that condition of mine." I said.

"What condition?"

"I'd fever, Taiyou."

"I see. Now do you get it? You get a fever and you get taken to Tsurugi's house. How better do you think could that have gone? As I said, it was a conspiracy by the universe."

Now, I seriously started thinking that Taiyou needed to tighten those screws in his head. But I maintained composure.

"You'll be leaving for Hokkaido today. Perform your best in the exam. Get into the Japanese army as soon as possible. The strategy has already been made; the plan is fool-proof. You know your work there. I know you'll do it efficiently. I know only you can." I nodded, not actually paying any heed to his words. I was more worried about Kyousuke at that moment.

He spoke again, "You know what, Tenma? I was asking myself if I'd done the right thing in sending you to Tsurugi's house. I... I sure missed you a lot. You didn't forget me, did you?" His voice expressed concern.

Guilt had entirely captured me. And it wasn't because I'd fallen in love with Kyousuke and was betraying Taiyou. It was because I wasn't supposed to be with Taiyou this deep in the woods.

"I did." I lied.

"That's good to know." He smiled. I smiled back.

"I should get going now." I said.

"I'll see you soon. We'll talk over the telephone once you've passed the exam."

"Are there other spies in the Hokkaido HQ?" I was curious.

"Not now. I'll send another one in due time, when required. Be thorough in your work. You know I don't like mistakes, don't you?" He eyed me.

I nodded and found the path leading out of the woods. I didn't turn even once to face him; I didn't know how to face him. I was betraying both him and Kyousuke.

I hurried off to the landlord's house, thinking if I should tell him the truth about his father.

 **Normal POV:**

"What took you so long? I was so worried. Wait! Is that... What happened to your wrists?" Kyousuke shrieked when he saw Tenma's bruises.

"It's nothing, I just tripped and fell down on my way back here." Tenma lied.

'How does anyone get bruises on simply falling down? And there are certain marks of fingers on his hands. Why is he lying to me?' Kyousuke thought but didn't voice his concern. "It doesn't hurt much, does it?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't. It's mild. I'll be fine." Tenma said. "Well, you haven't even told me how we'll be going."

Kyousuke didn't answer Tenma, rather, he handed out a pair of tickets to his lover.

"The train?" Tenma's eyes lit up like a candle. "Ehhh! You do remember every detail I tell you about me, don't you?"

"It's just the beginning of everything, Tenma." Kyousuke grinned.

Tenma loved to travel by the train. He loved how the big wheels of the bogies moved themselves gracefully, he loved it when the train whistled every time it arrived and left the station. He was so naive. And Kyousuke was fond of this childishness in Tenma.

"Get ready, quickly. We'll be leaving soon." He told Tenma and left his room to give him some privacy.

 **~Time Skip~**

Tenma didn't stop squealing in excitement ever since they'd arrived at the Inazuma station along with a few other servants and Yuuichi, who had come to see them off. They were dressed in formal suits, and Kyousuke had got a special one stitched only for Tenma.

"This is so exciting, ne, Kyousuke! Thank you, thank you so much!" He said as they boarded the train and made Kyousuke grin when he elongated the 'so' part.

"It's only for you." He said. "Tell me if you want something. Eito-san and others are sitting in the other compartment.

Tenma nodded. He was sitting by the window, with Kyousuke beside him. As the train started moving, he slid his hands under Kyousuke's arms and rested his head upon Kyousuke's shoulder.

"I love you, Kyousuke." His sudden statement startled the blue-haired teen for a split second, but it wasn't long before a wide smile appeared on his face and he simply replied, "As do I."

Tenma snuggled up closer to him.

A new life was awaiting them in Hokkaido. They were about to begin the most vital and almost irrevocable part of their lives; which would either destroy them or wound their bonds deeper.

* * *

 **So, that's it for this chapter. We'll know Tenma's deepest secrets in the next one.**

 **Any further doubts regarding this chapter, please feel free to PM me.**

 **Please read and review minna-san. I'll be truly grateful if you tell me where I did wrong and I truly appreciate positive criticism. So please take a step further and criticise.**

 **Thank you a lot.**

 **~Bye!**


	6. The Haunted Past

**Hey, minna! Thank you for reading the story. Here's the next part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't intend to mock the American or the Japanese traditions. Just used some information from the books and the internet for this story.**

 **AmyGolden1104 - Haha! Yeah, I intentionally made Taiyou a jerk because he is one. (Sorry to those who like him but I couldn't help myself) And yeah, Hiroshi-sama is pathetic. He'll be involved in other deadly plannings of the Amemiya family. You'll know about that later! :) Well, do you like the story this far? Answer honestly. Until next time!~**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The night seemed to be darker than ever. The stars were hardly visible under the dark clouds that were blocking the view. It was going to rain. There was even the possibility of a storm. A brown-haired man sat on the velvety red throne-like chair in his study. Before him, the humongous computer screen displayed a wide range of ammunitions and a recently invented deadly weapon. He just stared at them with his dull blue eyes, which resembled his son's eyes. His lips curled into an evil smile when he studied what the weapon was capable of doing. Lightning, followed by the sound of thunder distracted him. He had a worried look on his face. Just where was the one he was waiting for? Where was Taiyou?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Oto-san." Amemiya Taiyou said sarcastically as he entered the study.

"What is the reason for this delay? And what is this Oto-san business when you know we don't belong to Japan anymore?" Amemiya Shinsui, the General barked.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I was trapped in some work back there in Japan. And you also told me to pay a visit to Hiroshi-sama." The Major said humbly.

"Not to mention your visit with Matsukaze." Shinsui chuckled.

Taiyou, unable to control his blush, widening his eyes and asked, "How the hell do you know each of my movements?"

"Ha! Those two ruffians you took with you are my slaves, literally. I have my own ways of getting information. You still make mistakes while investigation. Be alert at all times and check the background of the people who you take with you, at least. That's a reason why you're still a Major and I'm the General of the American Air Force. Sharpen your mind more, son." The father said boastfully.

"Yes, dad! I'll try my best." The son bowed.

"Did you get any new, reliable information?" Shinsui asked his son, but his eyes were fixed upon the computer screen again.

"You bet! Apparently the Japanese army is trying to regain the control of the US Pearl Harbour, despite their limiting resources and reinforcements. But it won't be long before they actually invade the area. The only way to stop them is by taking back Philippines." The orange-head explained.

"So that they lose their remaining reinforcements and back off!" Shinsui exclaimed. "You aren't so bad at making and implementing decisions, Taiyou. After all, you're my son." He stood up and his chest puffed up, indicating he was proud. "We also have the situation in control here. And about the weapons that we'll be using," he stopped at gestured his son to the computer screen, "there are a plenty of new and deadly ones." He smiled evilly.

"This is...! Whoa! This is a miracle, dad. All thanks to the leading scientists." Taiyou's eyes were clouded in disbelief. "I suggest we inform the US Navy quickly about my investigation so that they can take action immediately." Taiyou suggested.

"Good idea. Let me inform the General of the Navy. He'll have the hell of a heart attack when he finally realises what a junk he is - not able to do anything for his country. That brat just doesn't fit for the position." Shinsui roared in laughter.

"It's just as you tell me, dad. When you need something badly, the whole universe conspires to give it to you. And that's why-" He was cut off by the General.

"And that's why you got this marvellous information before any one of the Navy officers could. I get it, son." This time, both of them laughed thunderously.

"You should be given the seat of the General of the Navy too, dad! You're a genius!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's my son! So, I'll call the Navy General now. You're dismissed." Shinsui ordered.

"Ho!" Taiyou said and stomped a foot, turned back and started walking straight until he was called back again. "Wait, Taiyou."

"Yeah, dad?" He looked back.

"How's Matsukaze doing? The Army must have been having a difficult time without him." Shinsui asked casually.

"They're managing it without their Lieutenant, dad, though it's still difficult for them." Taiyou replied.

"Well, what about you? Don't you miss him?"

"I do. But what can I do when he's on a mission? We need information about the Japanese, that's the only reason he's there. He'll be back as soon as the mission ends successfully. And anyways, we're going to get married once the war ends. I can wait for him." Taiyou smiled and went back.

"Another thing, Taiyou." He was called back, again.

"Yes?"

"Not a word about the recently discovered weapon, understood?"

"Roger!" Taiyou said and left the study.

* * *

"Gunshot?! What's happening? Where is the noise coming from?" a 7-year old Tenma wondered, hiding under the bed with his mother, clutching her hands tightly. Their house had been half damaged, blown off by a Molotov cocktail. They were in a room which was half-exposed due to the attack.

"Oka-san, what's the meaning of all this? You told me that the war has ended. Answer me, Oka-san!" Tenma yelled.

"They aren't the enemy, Tenma. They're the Japanese Army men." His mother answered him softly and Tenma hugged his mother.

"Why are they here? What do they want from us? Oka-san, I'm scared. I'm so scared. We're all going to die!" Tenma squealed.

His mother hushed him. "Shhhh. Nobody's going to die. We all promised to remain with each other at all times, right? Let's go and find your Oto-san and sister."

Tenma nodded but he was afraid.

They searched for them all around the damaged house but didn't find any trace of them. It was getting dark and the sun was setting down the horizon, when his mother at last found them on the beach. They were at a certain distance from them, kneeling on the ground and facing a direction opposite to them. She held Tenma's hand and dragged him with her. "We've found them at last, Tenma." She said, with a smile of relief but it soon died down when she heard another gunshot. And another.

"NO!" She screamed and left Tenma's hand. She told him to stay there and ran towards the sound. Tenma couldn't remain there alone. They'd promised they would be together forever, no matter what happened. He had just reached the spot when he saw a man - wearing the Japanese Army uniform - pointing the gun on his mother's forehead. Gunshot! His mother fell face down on his father's dead body. B-Body? NO! The man just laughed, and it was understood that he'd consumed a heavy level of alcohol, but Tenma was a child.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, Rin! Please, wake up. Wake up." Tenma cried as he shook each one of them, hoping that they would listen to him and wake up. They didn't. He shook his head and ran the fingers of his hands through his head, muffling his ears. He hoped it was all a dream - a nightmare - and when he'd wake up, he'd find everybody safe in their little house.

"No, this isn't a dream!" He finally opened his eyes, which were unable to hold the sea of tears flowing through them.

"And now, it's your turn to die." Said the drunkard man.

Tenma screamed and punched the officer hard in the face. He tripped over and fell down and would be again attacked by Tenma. He gave him a quick slash near his left cheek, making him bleed instantly. He was ready for another attack when he was stopped, by Amemiya Shinsui.

"Leave me!" Tenma yelled as he tried to free himself from the clutches of the man.

* * *

Tenma and Kyousuke had fallen asleep in their compartment. While Kyousuke was sleeping peacefully, Tenma was in turmoil. He was tossing and turning in the makeshift bed and his eyes were shut forcefully. Suddenly, he woke up and screamed, "Leave me!" Kyousuke woke up after hearing Tenma's scream. Tenma was on the bed, his knees enclosed in an embrace with his arms, his head resting over it.

"Are you okay, Tenma? What happened? Why are you crying?" Kyousuke asked as he shook Tenma.

"N-Nothing, it was just a bad dream, I guess." Tenma replied, tears flowing down his smooth cheeks. Kyousuke caressed them and kissed away his tears.

"It's okay, I'm here." Kyousuke placed an assuring hand on Tenma's shoulder. The brunette looked up at the navy-haired teen and took his hand in his and kissed his palm.

"I know you are and you will always be." Tenma declared and placed his cold hand on Kyousuke's pale skin, making him shiver a bit. Tenma giggled and encroached his lover's private space, and planted a kiss on his forehead. He placed his both hands on Kyousuke's sides, locked him and dived for his lips the next moment, as if he didn't want to stop. He kissed Kyousuke slowly, and then started demanding more. His feelings were responded in the same way as Kyousuke grabbed Tenma's hands and made him fall on the bed, after breaking the kiss. He made himself comfortable beside him so that they were facing each other. He kissed Tenma again. As Tenma grabbed Kyousuke's silky blue strands, he licked his lips, and the brunette provided him an entrance. They felt as if the world had come to an abrupt halt, they didn't feel anybody's presence and were just lost in each other, in this one moment of pure bliss.

They clearly didn't want to stop. Tenma felt the pain-less, full of pleasure shivers running down his spine when Kyousuke slid a hand into his white shirt. Tenma's grip on his hairs tightened and he let a low-pitched moan leave his lips. Kyousuke was about to unbutton the brunette's shirt but Tenma stopped him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kyousuke suddenly scowled and got up from the bed. Tenma didn't speak a word.

The navy-haired teen realised it was his mistake, after all. There was no way Tenma believed him with his body; they had met only a couple of months ago.

"I'm sorry, Tenma." He apologised to a shocked Tenma, his faced buried in guilt.

"Eto... Ah! It's okay, it's okay." Tenma said and stood up to hug Kyousuke. "You don't have to apologise. I believe in you, but just wait for the right time." He assured the other.

"Yeah! Thank you, Tenma." He said and hugged him back.

"When will we reach Hokkaido?" Tenma asked, still hugging Kyousuke.

"Six hours still left, at the maximum." He replied, "Sleep now, I'll wake you up when we reach there."

"You too get some rest." Tenma ordered and Kyousuke nodded in reply.

The next day was going to be eventful. It was the day of judgement - a very important day for Matsukaze Tenma.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. We'll have the entrance exam in the next one! But what after that? Wait for it!**

 **OMG, I'm losing motivation! :'(**

 **NOTE: Molotov cocktail is a type of bomb.**

 **Bye! :)**


	7. Entrance Exam

**Hey, I'm back with this new chapter. It took its own time to get written. Obviously and honestly, I had no idea how to describe the exam, so I googled a little bit and came up with this chapter. It just describes the events that took place in the entrance exam, but it gives out some important details regarding Tenma and Kyousuke and there are some new characters. No, they aren't OCs, from the original series. I'm sure you all must have guessed by now, but still read on to know who they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I just own the story and the ideas. I, by no means, mean to mock the respective armies mentioned in the chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AmyGolden1104 -** **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it. This chapter doesn't deal with Tenma's past but I'll eventually let the whole secret out; slowly, but steadily. You just gave me a new idea about Tenma's story. About the weapon, well it is (cough~cough) sorry... Over and out! *winks***

 **Guest : Thank you for the inspiration. I'm still trying my best to write. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Kyousuke's POV:**

The train gave out a long whistle as it approached Hokkaido Station in the dim light of the dawn. The day which I was eagerly anticipating had finally come. I took in a long and deep breath. I was getting nervous - how would the test go? "Tenma, wake up." I shook my lover. He opened his metallic blue eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm already awake!" He answered me in a cheerful tone.

"So you should've got out of your bed, right? What were you waiting for?" I asked with a tinge of anger in my voice.

"I was waiting for you to wake me up." He pouted, rising up, his face somewhat glowed in the dim dawn light coming in from the glass window. He was as fresh as the morning dew.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Hurry up, we'll be late." I dragged him out of the bed, holding his hand.

"Of course!" He said as he followed me.

A gust of wind blew as I stepped down the train onto the platform of the huge Hokkaido Station. It brought with it the feeling of being in the north. It was too cold for an autumn morning. I shivered a bit and Tenma giggled as he held my hand. "You don't have much experience with the cold, do you?"

"Not at all! It is cold back in the capital too but not this much." I shivered as I uttered those words and my teeth chattered. Well, not that much. "We still have to reach the HQ. The reporting time is eight o' clock."

"It's 5.30 now. We'll make it in time." Tenma assured me as he looked towards the clock tower in the station.

Some of my father's men who'd accompanied us followed us. Tenma called out to a carriage as soon as we made our way out of the station. It was teeming with people even at that early time of the day. "Thank you so much, Eito-san. You really didn't have to take so much pain by accompanying us." I told the man.

"It's nothing, young master. I'm glad that I've been able to do this much for you." He bowed before me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Please take care of Nii-san and Oto-san. I leave the rest to you."

"You don't have to worry." He beamed a smile, but I could see him blinking away his tears.

Tenma and I made ourselves comfortable in the cozy carriage. "You seem to be well acquainted with this place, Tenma." I joked.

He widened his eyes at my statement and stuttered as he spoke, "N-Nothing like t-that, Kyousuke. E-Eto... I-I just thought it'd be better to call a carriage first!"

"Hey, relax! I'm not going to eat you up for doing that." I told as I placed my hand on his.

"I know." He muttered.

I didn't know why was he being so nervous in front of me, but I decided to just ignore it. ' _Maybe he is nervous for the upcoming examination_ ', I thought.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Normal POV:**

Kyousuke's jaw dropped when he scanned the whole area around the HQ. It was huge. There was a bit of pure white snow scattered all around - high up on the trees, bit on the road sides. The whole area was picturesque. His jaw dropped even more when he saw the huge number of people, of nearly his age, who had assembled to take the recruitment exam. He gulped. Tenma pressed the navy-haired boy's hand which he was holding, and gave him a slight nod. He sensed that Kyousuke was totally freaking out.

"It will be fine. You trained a lot for this. Don't let nervousness come in your way, now. Things will work out, somehow." He said.

Kyousuke managed to maintain composure. "Yeah, they should."

The clock at the heart of the HQ building showed 7.55. Both the brunette and the navy-haired boy took a last long breath and waited.

They heard a soft but manipulative voice, exactly after five minutes. It was the Head of the recruiting officers. He had whitish-grey hair with teal grey eyes, dressed in the uniform which Kyousuke had long admired.

"Good morning, candidates. Thank you for being here. The recruitment test will begin shortly. But before that, let me introduce myself and my fellow officers who'll be taking your exams." He pointed to the two other men standing beside him. "This is Fubuki Atsuya and that is Kazemaru Ichirouta." He then vaguely pointed to where his heart was located, "And I am Fubuki Shirou, the captain of this Special Recruiting Squad."

Tenma seeped in every information which was being given out and was amazed at the significant resemblance between Fubuki Atsuya and Fubuki Shirou. 'Twins, eh? Why didn't Taiyou mention about this? How much does he really know about the Japanese Army?'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Fubuki Shirou started speaking again. "Now, please listen to the instructions I give carefully. There will be two stages of recruitment - one, physical test; and two, the interview. The physical test will include long jumping, rope climbing and hand combat skills; which will be supervised by us. The candidates will be provided marks on that basis. The candidates who pass in the physical test shall take the interview." He stopped and took a deep breath and continued, "But before that, the weights and heights of the candidates will the measured. Those who do not fit into the terms will leave the recruitment grounds, immediately." People scowled around him but he remained calm as ever.

"Say something to motivate them, Kaicho*." The aqua blue-haired man, Kazemaru, said.

Shirou nodded and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Let's give it our best shot, minna!"

Kyousuke took an instant liking for the grey-haired man. _'He's so energetic, yet so calm. I'm going to pass this test, no matter what. For myself, for Nii-san, for Japan, for..._ ' He paused to look at his lover's excited face, _'...Tenma.'_

"You'll be divided into two groups now for the better commencement of the test. These groups will be later facing each other in the hand combat." The orange-haired Fubuki twin began. "Kazemaru-san here and I will announce the names, then." He said as he took out a long list. "The candidates whose names I announce will be in my team. Same will be for Kazemaru-san."

"First up, Shindou Takuto!" Fubuki Atsuya yelled and Tenma watched as he saw a wavy brunette coming up at the front.

"Kirino Ranmaru." Kazemaru yelled and a pink-haired boy stood in front of him.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." Atsuya yelled.

"Matsukaze Tenma." Kazemaru shouted after him. Tenma looked at Kyousuke, ready to break down any moment. ' _Why did I have to be separated from him? Oh, just focus!_ ' He thought.

Kyousuke instantly took notice of this and just patted the brunette on his shoulder. "You'll be amazing." These words were enough to make Tenma smile and build up his confidence again.

Within a few minutes, the groups had been formed and the members followed their respective group leaders. Kyousuke was right behind his group leader, when he was felt someone nudging him.

"Hello, I'm Shindou Takuto. What was your name, again?" The brunette asked Kyousuke.

"I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke." He replied, calmly.

"Let's do our best." Shindou said.

Kyousuke nodded, "Of course, we have to."

* * *

After the long processes of selection ended, Atsuya declared the results. "The selected ones are - Shindou Takuto with the highest points, Tsurugi Kyousuke, ..."

Meanwhile, Kazemaru also declared the results in which Tenma had obtained the highest points. "Let's go, everyone! The hand combat skill test will take place on the other side." Kazemaru declared.

Kyousuke was relieved to see Tenma again when they assembled at the main grounds. Both of them were bearing slight bruises.

"Yosh! Now the final hand combat will begin." The grey-haired Captain proclaimed. He took out another piece of paper and read out, "Shindou Takuto, pair up with Kirino Ranmaru." He ordered the pair. "Let the combat begin!"

The pair bowed before each other before starting the combat. As soon as Fubuki Shirou uttered those words, they pounced at each other. The fight was intense, which made them gain a lot of nasty bruises, but neither was giving up. After a while, the brunette overpowered the pink-haired boy. The Captain declared, "Shindou Takuto is the winner. But you both possess some good skills. You both pass."

"Next up are Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma."

' _Wha-? What on the earth?_ ' Both thought in unison. Their faces exhibited anxiety as they travelled towards the middle of the circle.

"I can't fight you, Kyousuke." Tenma whispered softly to the navy-haired boy as they bowed before each other.

"We don't have any choice." He was answered.

"Begin!" Fubuki Shirou's voice echoed in Tenma's ears.

He didn't move, not even an inch.

' _I have to take a step, or he's clearly going to fail the test._ ' Kyousuke thought.

Tenma's eyes widened as he saw Kyousuke's fist in the air, ready to bump into him any second.

* * *

"I never knew you were this fast and amazing, Tenma. Gouenji-san would be so proud of you right now." Kyousuke beamed as Tenma sat upon him, pinning him to the ground. Tenma was dumbfounded.

"The winner is Matsukaze Tenma. You both pass." Tenma looked up to see Fubuki Shirou announce his name.

"What? I won? H-How?" Tenma asked Kyousuke, who had cut his lip. Blood trickled down the wound while the brunette searched his pockets and took out his handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Kyousuke. I got carried away in the combat. Please don't hate me." Tenma was being restless. They both got up.

"Relax, I won't. But promise you'll teach me soon. I never knew you were so strong, you look so puny." Kyousuke chuckled.

"Don't make me make you regret that statement, Mister." Tenma challenged.

Kyousuke laughed, he loved this challenging attitude of Tenma and was ready to pounce on him but well, he stopped himself.

"Alright. We'll now start the interviews. The respective groups will follow their leaders and give the interview." The Captain announced.

"It's the last step, Kyousuke. You're just a few steps away from reaching your goal." Tenma said as he hugged the teen, "Don't freak out. We'll pass."

Kyousuke returned the hug, "You too." After a brief moment, they separated and headed out for the interview.

 **Tenma's POV:**

' _I wonder what they'll be asking us. I better be alert and give them reasonable answers. Else, I'm doomed._ ' We had assembled outside a makeshift tent. ' _I wonder what the feeling was which I got when I fought Kyousuke. It's like I wasn't being myself._ ' I was snapped out of my thoughts when my name was called.

"Hai!" I said and went inside. The aqua blue-haired man sat on one side of a mahogany table. He gestured me to sit on a chair facing him.

"You're Matsukaze Tenma?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!" I shouted.

"You don't have to shout so loudly." Kazemaru sweat-dropped.

"Uh... Hai." I sighed at my naive-ness.

"Where are you from, Matsukaze?" He asked, seriousness showing on his face.

"I'm originally from Okinawa." I said as I felt sweat travel down my back. I was nervous. ' _It'll be okay, don't freak out. I wonder how I gained the title of Lieutenant._ ' I spoke to myself.

"What do you mean, originally?" He narrowed his brown eyes as he asked me.

"I was in the capital since the past few months." I answered confidently.

"Oh, I see. What's your age?" He queried.

"I'm seventeen."

"What is your family background, Matsukaze?" He asked the question I dreaded.

I started shivering, not because it was cold outside, but because he was questioning some of the deepest secrets of my life.

"My family's long dead." I just managed to mumble. I didn't want to create a scene there and tried hard to maintain my composure.

"I'm sorry." The man didn't look so happy and tried to sympathise.

"It's okay." I flashed him a weak smile.

He then started shuffling out a few papers and studied them. "Well, you've got the highest points in the physical tests. Did you take any training prior to this?" He asked.

"Yes. I trained for more than two months with Tsurugi Kyousuke who's also a candidate here." I told him.

"What is your relationship with him?" He questioned out of nowhere. ' _What am I supposed to be telling him, now?_ '

"E-Eto... He's just a good friend of mine." I stuttered.

"Okay. You may leave now; the names of the final selected candidates will be announced soon. Kirino Ranmaru, come in!" He shouted after a small pause.

I turned around to leave the tent when I heard him again, "Wait!" I turned again. He continued, "I think I've heard your name somewhere, before." He narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

I didn't budge at his statement, I wasn't nervous anymore. I just mumbled, "Oh!"

But to my relief, he said, "Well, never mind!"

I was relieved to see Kyousuke again as I returned to the main grounds. "How did it go?" He asked.

"Good, I guess." I said, staring into the clock tower. It showed 1.30. "I'm hungry." I said and clutched him.

"Yeah, so am I. We didn't have the time to have a proper breakfast too." He said and for the first time that day, I started studying his features - nasty bruises everywhere; his cut lip, swollen by now; the usual glow on his face was absent.

"Don't worry. The results will be out soon." I said as we headed to make ourselves comfortable on a wooden bench.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Uh oh, here comes the Captain." I said as I saw the grey-haired man approach us.

There was silence all around. All activities had seized. All the candidates had a look of sheer nervousness on their worn-out faces. But the look on Kyousuke's face was the most horrific. He had trained day in and day out for this day.

* * *

"Yay, Kyousuke! We made it. Yippee!" I screamed as Fubuki Shirou declared the final result and pounced at him to hug him and he took his time to swirl me around once. Tears streamed down his pale face.

"T-Tenma." He was so excited that he was unable to speak. After a long and pregnant pause, he continued, "This... Our life has begun at last, Tenma. The life which I have always wanted to live; a life with you by my side."

I was speechless. What was I supposed to be telling him? I wiped his tears and dragged him out of the HQ.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Aren't you hungry anymore?" I smiled sheepishly at him and we proceeded to the nearest restaurant.

It wasn't huge but the place had a great ambience. We managed to find an empty table. "Kyousuke, you freshen up and place the order; I need to finish a last task." I said.

He looked up questioningly at me but I added, "I'll be back before you know, I promise." He nodded and I left the restaurant.

I made my way to a red telephone booth, not far away from the restaurant. I took a deep breath as I dialled an international number. Toot... toot... toot... The call got disconnected. I was losing my nerve but tried again. I heard the ring and the sleepy person who picked it up. "Who is it calling this late at night?" I heard the man shout.

"Taiyou, it's me! I'm sorry I forgot that Japan is almost 13 hours ahead of the US." I said.

"Oh, Tenma! I'm sorry, love. You're calling me at this time means..." His voice suddenly changed, "... you got selected, right? Nice job, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. The mission had just started getting into shape." I said, closing my eyes.

"Yes. You better not let your guard down." He advised.

"You know I won't."

"I know my Tenma very well. He doesn't make any mistake." He chuckled. I got an indifferent feeling when he said 'My Tenma'. Though I was officially his, my soul belonged to Kyousuke.

"Tenma? You there?" I heard my fiancée from the other end.

"Yeah. Sorry." I mumbled and then said, "You know, one of the recruiting officers got suspicious and said that he thinks he has heard my name before." I informed him about the encounter with Kazemaru-san.

"I see. You better try to avoid those kinds of questions, Tenma. And begin the work from tomorrow. Try to gain as much as information as possible." He said. "I want you back soon. I want you near me as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I'll try to launch the mission officially from tomorrow." I answered.

I heard him sigh when we heard disturbances in the connection.

"Well, I guess I should hang up now." I said awkwardly.

"Yes. I should catch on some sleep. We have an important meeting tomorrow." Taiyou said. 'What meeting?' I thought I should ask him but just shrugged it off.

"Take care, Tenma. I love you." I heard him saying.

"Good night, Taiyou." I just said, but the call had already disconnected.

I sighed. I was just getting more anxious. ' _I'm sure that I truly love Kyousuke but I feel bad for Taiyou. Oh, let it go for now. Head back, Kyousuke must be waiting._ ' I came out and ran off back to the restaurant as these thoughts flooded my brain.

"Okonomiyaki!" I shouted when I saw the food on the table and a restless Kyousuke waiting for me.

"Just eat it, quietly." He said, but it was more of an order.

"Huh? Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." I tried to apologise but he held out a hand to stop me.

"Not-a-word about anything." He said. "Eat up; we have to head back to the HQ."

He was right. The selected candidates had to assemble again after the Lunch Break so that we could go to the training center on the outskirts of the town.

"Okay." I sighed. ' _God, save me!_ ' I was a bit down but it intimidated me to discover this side of Kyousuke. He was damn cute, even while fuming with anger.

"What are you staring at?" He caught me and interrogated.

"N-Nothing. Let's eat and head back, fast." I said.

 **~Time Skip~**

The two Army buses were flooded with the new recruits. Kyousuke held my hand tightly, but firmly, to avoid getting lost in the crowd. We managed somehow and sat on the hard seats. He chose to sit by the window and kept looking out of it, avoiding me.

' _He still hasn't dropped his anger._ ' I thought. I entwined our fingers together and was expecting him to shrug my hand off, but he didn't. From the corner of my eye, I could still see him give a weak smile; as if he didn't want me to notice it. He was just pretending it, baka! I put my head on his shoulder, and soon my eyes shut off on their own.

* * *

 ***Kaicho - Captain (yeah, I know that you may be knowing, but still felt to write it)**

 **That's it for this chapter. Did I do good in this one? Oh well, I know it wasn't worth the wait (sigh). The next chapter's going to focus mostly on Tenma and his past as well as the building relationships between our heroes and the other introduced characters. Wait for more twists and turns! Keep reading and writing.**

 **~Bye (Kazumi)!  
**


	8. Shock!

**Konnichiwa, minna-san. I apologise, at first, for this delay in uploading the chapter. I have some news - both good and bad. The good news is that I've fulfilled my life-long dream of getting into a Medical School (I was waiting for its results, that's why the delay in this Chapter). Bad news is, the story is going to be on hiatus till October. Sorry, guys, I can't help it. I have really got some mind-blowing ideas for the story and I will write. I had promised, I won't abandon the story, no matter how much time it takes. :)**

 **AmyGolden1104** \- Thank you so much for giving me motivation by reviewing every chapter of mine. :) And yes, as I promised, we will know more about Tenma's past in this chapter and also a big shock-wave. Read on to know!

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The bus trotted up and down on the hilly terrain, causing Tenma to blabber in his sleep. Kyousuke just caressed the brunette till he went back to his sleep and thought, _'Why do I get angry so easily? Damn this temper of mine! How can I be angry on the loveliest thing on the earth alive?'_ He smiled.

After a few minutes, they'd arrived at their destination. He shook Tenma awake and they followed their captains inside the training-cum-residential building. Tenma glanced at the grandfather's clock inside the hall. "This will be your home from now on," Fubuki Shirou said. "The rooms are upstairs. You'll be sharing and please don't complain about anything. Making complains won't suit you who're the future protectors of the nation. Army is Discipline. Remember that. The lists are on the board over there. Eat a hearty dinner and head over to your rooms by sharp 9. Dismissed!" He finished, pointing towards a wooden notice board.

* * *

"Told you we were going to be put together." Kyousuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, you win." Tenma frowned. "Where did that angry tone of yours go?"

"Uh... I don't know. Just melted away, I suppose." Kyousuke said and placed their luggage on the bed.

Tenma hugged him from behind, "I was really tensed, you know. I didn't even enjoy my Okonomiyaki."

Kyousuke chuckled and turned back, "We can eat it tomorrow. Anyways, we got to catch some good sleep, right?"

"Yeah. You need it more. You look dead tired." Tenma ran his fingers through Kyousuke's navy locks. He, in turn, pressed their lips together into a sweet good-night kiss.

"Good night, Kyousuke." Tenma said, turning the bed-side lamp off.

"Good night, Tenma." Kyousuke said in a sleepy tone.

Tenma smiled for a nano-second before his expression became stern. He looked like he was in deep thoughts about his next move.

 **Tenma's POV:**

 _'What should be my strategy now? How shall I steal the data which I came for? Let's see.'_ I sat up, careful not to make any sound so as to not wake up the sleeping Kyousuke. I went to the table and lit a rather old candle I'd kept in my bag. I tore out a piece of paper and started writing on it. _'The time when we boarded the bus was about 6.35. We had to wait for the other people, so let's take it to be around 6.45 when we left the HQ.'_ I noted all the points. _'We reached here at 7.10, which makes it a total of 25 minutes. Curse me, sleeping when on a mission this important. I've to ask Kyousuke if we stopped on the way here.'_

 _'If the bus takes 25 minutes at approximately 10 km per hour, then the HQ is at a distance of approximately 4 km from here.' I calculated mentally. 'If I walk there at 5 km per hour speed, it'll take me double the time. But what if I take the bicycle? That should do it. I'll manage. Things will work out.'_ I was overjoyed and was about to shout when my eyes fell on Kyousuke. _'Get a hold of yourself, Tenma.' 'The next thing, how to make it to the documents that Taiyou mentioned about?'_ My expression changed again. _'I've to investigate before taking any moves. Again, I wonder where Kazemaru-san heard my name. Maybe he knows something about the American Army? I've to alert Taiyou.'_ I yawned. I got up and sat on Kyousuke's bed, watching him sleep peacefully.

 _'Was I just using him?'_ was the first thought that came into my mind. _'Do I not love him?'_ When I closed my eyes, an image danced before my eyes. It was from the day we'd first met. He was holding me up in his arms, before I had passed out. I smiled to myself. I'd got my answer.

 _'I love you, Kyousuke.'_ I whispered and kissed him on his forehead.

I lied down on my bed, trying to catch some sleep soon.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Leave me!" Tenma yelled as he tried to free himself from the clutches of the man. "Leave me, now!"

The man's hold on Tenma became loose and Tenma rushed immediately to his parents.

"Oka-san, Oto-san, please wake up!" He shouted.

"They're dead." Amemiya Shinsui declared.

"No! Please don't say that! Don't." Tenma sobbed uncontrollably.

"It couldn't have been helped." Shinsui tried to console him. "But do you know why they had to die?"

Tenma looked up and stared straight into the brown-haired man's eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"They died trying to protect you. They gave up their lives so that these filthy Japanese army men couldn't lay their hands up on you." Shinsui said in an all-knowing voice.

Tenma sobbed again, "What do I do now?"

"Don't you feel your blood boiling, child? Don't you feel like killing that man over there?" He said and pointed in the direction of the knocked-out man who Tenma had attacked.

Tenma's eyes were hidden under his brown hairs, "You're right, I do feel something." He lifted up his eyes to reveal that his metallic blue orbs had changed to a blood-red shade.

* * *

"Matsukaze Tenma, did you say?" Amemiya Shinsui asked.

"H-Hai." Tenma answered in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Don't worry, Matsukaze. You'll be under my care with all these other homeless children." He said and Tenma looked around, watching the kids around his age.

"Homeless?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, their parents were killed, just like yours. You'll all live together, you have a family now."

"Family..." Tenma said and his face fell.

"You'll be fine. Right dad, he'll be fine, right?" An orange-haired boy came out of nowhere, shouting these words.

"Of course, Taiyou, he has to be." Shinsui had an evil smile on his face. "Now, take him with you, Taiyou. Play all you want with him, Matsukaze."

"Yeah, come on!" Taiyou took Tenma's hand and dragged him along.

* * *

The seven-year old Tenma saw that image fading before his eyes and before he knew, he was with Taiyou, all grown up now, twelve to be precise, sitting on the terrace of a big mansion. White chunks of snow fell on them, and Tenma reached out for one of them.

"Taiyou, sometimes, I wonder if your father weren't there, then who'd have taken care of me."

"I'd have definitely found you one way or the other." Taiyou said and hold his hand.

"All I want is revenge. I'm an avenger. I'm ready to start training and get strong so that I can destroy Japan."

"Dad will be happy to hear that. And of course, he believes in you."

"What about Kariya? He won't be coming with me for revenge?"

"He will. But I think dad has some other plans for him." Taiyou smiled.

"I believe in father. He's the best." Tenma smiled back. "Washington is so beautiful at this time of the year." He purred.

"It sure is, but not more than you." Taiyou said with a glint in his eyes.

"Heh. You're a great flirter." Tenma commented.

* * *

Shinsui sat beside his huge round table, scribbling something on a white chart paper. He quickly hid it when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes, come in." He said loudly.

"Good morning, dad." Taiyou came in through the door.

"You don't have to scare me like that, Taiyou. Sit." Shinsui said, wiping his sweaty face.

"What happened? You seem freaked out!" Taiyou teased.

"Humph!" Shinsui ignored the question and asked, "What's up with you? Why have you come?"

"Tenma got through the tests. He has infiltrated the enemy territory." Taiyou said cheerfully.

"You don't have any sense of using the appropriate word. What does infiltrate have to do with this? You'll always remain a dimwit." Shinsui scolded.

"Dad, please! I'm still learning." Taiyou pouted.

"Oh yeah, right." Shinsui chuckled, "Tenma's been doing a very good job. Now, we just have to wait for all the Intel he sends us."

"Don't worry, dad. He can do it." The orange-haired boy said confidently. "Now, we've already told him about the 'document'. Give him some time; he'll contact us when he's ready."

"Yes." Shinsui sighed.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Doesn't it seem like yesterday when Tenma came to the orphanage, dad?" Taiyou smiled, feeling nostalgic.

"Yes. The moment I saw him, I knew he was the right fellow who I could manipulate." Shinsui smiled slyly.

"You're a genius, dad." Taiyou gave a thumbs-up to his brown-haired father.

"Of course, I am." Shinsui said and lifted up the collar of his brown uniform.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Taiyou?" Shinsui raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, dad. Thanks for letting me meet such a beautiful person." Taiyou felt his cheeks redden a little.

"Although I used Matsukaze for my purpose and still am, I am happy that you've found a soulmate in him. He is the right one for you." Shinsui smiled at Taiyou, who was blushing like a five-year old child getting chocolates from his mother.

 _ **Somewhere else at the same time:**_

Tenma frantically woke up from his sleep, screaming. He woke up Kyousuke as well. The navy-haired boy literally jumped out of his bed and hugged Tenma, without a word. Tenma felt warm in the embrace. It was soothing. He immediately calmed down and rested his chin over Kyousuke's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes." Tenma whispered in his ears.

"Had another nightmare?" Kyousuke asked, breaking the embrace.

"Uh-huh."

"You can talk to me about it, you know that." The navy-haired boy smiled.

"I know that. It's nothing much. Just as nightmares usually are." Tenma said. _'He can't know about my past.'_ He thought.

"Uh... Okay, if you say so." Kyousuke said. "It's still dark outside, sleep now. There's still much time left for the morning to come."

 _'Tenma, what's going on with him? He's acting weird lately.'_ Kyousuke sighed, _'Earlier this day, I saw him talking on the phone, smiling. But he has no one in this world. Who was he talking to?'_ His sigh had changed in to a frown. _'And on the top of that, there are these nightmares of him.'_ He lied down on his bed.

 _'Maybe, I'm over-thinking. I mean, it could've been some friend I don't know about. And maybe, those are just normal nightmares.'_ He glanced over his bed to look at the sleeping Tenma.

 _'He can't be doing anything wrong.'_ He smiled.

 _'I love you, Tenma. I just want you to be alright.'_

* * *

The sun shone bright upon the earth that morning and the rookies had assembled on the training grounds. Kyousuke had over-slept, something which he seldom did, and had to skip his breakfast to make up for that mistake. Tenma was enraged, as to how he could be doing that when he was going to fulfil his dream of being an Army Officer.

"You never oversleep!" Tenma shouted.

"I told you I'm sorry." Kyousuke hung his head low.

"That's fine. But what about skipping your breakfast? You know that it is the most important meal of the day!" Tenma shouted the words again.

"Hai, hai."

"Don't you just 'hai' me. We're not talk-"

"Okay, class! Are you ready?" Fubuki Shirou's voice echoed, which cut off Tenma in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes, sir!" All of them shouted in unison.

"Okay, now. Let me introduce all of you to your trainer..." He said and pointed out in the direction of a tall, well-built man, who had a deep cut mark on his left cheek.

As soon as Tenma saw him, he felt his memories from the nightmares flooding back. He was the same one he had attacked when he was little. He was the man who had slaughtered his whole family.

"...Kageyama Reiji." Shirou completed his sentence while Tenma looked at him in horror.

* * *

 **That's it, guys. I hope you liked this chapter, because I loved working on it. I'd love to know where this mind of mine takes me and how it finishes the story. Oh yeah, Kagemaya's back. I thought he'd fit the role of another villain. Until next time.**

 **Please review, guys! :) I need it.  
**

 **Love you, all. ^^**


	9. Revelations

**Hey, everyone! Another Chapter's here. I finished it almost a week ago but my Wi-Fi had died down. It got renewed today, so.. here's Chapter 9 of LAW. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **AmyGolden1104** : Hey, there! Oh no, I didn't feel offended. You don't have to worry. I told you already that I accept positive criticism. Thank you for your suggestion. I'm happy that you said it. I was aware too that the story was being a bit boring. It's my first one, that's why. Hope you enjoy this one.

 **sarah2001:** Thanks for the review. Updates might be dead slow now, because I'm totally occupied. But never mind! Here's the next chapter! ^^

 **AniSeanna:** Thank you so much for the review. I'm trying my best to mold it into a good story, if not the best one! Hopr you like the chapter. :)

* * *

" _Okay, now. Let me introduce all of you to your trainer..." He said and pointed out in the direction of a tall, well-built man, who had a deep cut mark on his left cheek._

 _As soon as Tenma saw him, he felt his memories from the nightmares flooding back. He was the same one he had attacked when he was little. He was the man who had slaughtered his whole family._

" _...Kageyama Reiji." Shirou completed his sentence while Tenma looked at him in horror._

 **~Time Skip~**

 **(3 months later)**

 **Normal POV:**

Tsurugi Yuuichi's face glowed due to the sunrays falling up on his pale face. It was winter and the morning sun had never felt more soothing. Still shivering from cold, he put his hands under the purple kimono he was wearing.

It hadn't even been a month since he had descended on the seat of the Landlord, but almost everyone on the countryside respected and followed his footsteps. It was all clear today; as he had arranged a special meeting of the people, which most of them had attended. There wasn't any reason necessary to do so. He only felt the need.

They interacted with their new landlord, and everyone had a satisfied look on their faces. They discussed history, the current economical state of the country and finally, the War.

"What do you think of the war, Yuuichi-sama?" A red-head asked the navy-haired teen.

"War is inevitable. When people gain power, they start getting out of control and this, results in wars." He plainly answered and continued, "It doesn't matter what we think as an individual. A war has broken out here and God knows how long it'll take to end. But we must give it our all, isn't it?" He finished with a smile.

"But almost all the teenage and young men have decided to fight. What good will it bring if they all lose their lives?"

He didn't have any answer to that question.

"My own brother is fighting for the sake of the nation. And I'd be proud if he dies a proud Japanese." He answered after thinking for a while, closing his eyes.

They had many discussions after that, but Yuuichi was feeling a bit uneasy. To be honest, he was freaking afraid of his little brother dying on the battlefield. He fought the lump in his throat and tried to maintain composure.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, he noticed Eito from the corner of his orange orbs. He raised an eyebrow at the ageing man and gestured him to come over.

"Is this something related to the investigation?" He enquired. Eito nodded his head with difficulty.

He noticed that something wasn't right and his eyes widened and jaws dropped when Eito delivered the news.

"American uniforms, you say? Where are they currently?" Yuuichi asked him softly.

"They're heading out of the station towards the town. They took a caravan. I know the driver."

"Good, let's go then." He got up and excused himself for the early dismissal of the session.

Yuuichi and Eito reached the station pretty soon. Eito, after recognising the driver, hurried towards him. Yuuichi followed. It took the driver quite some time to come out of his shock after seeing the landlord himself standing before him. He was literally about to fan-boy over Yuuichi but the navy-haired boy stopped him and explained him about the situation, promising to reward him handsomely.

They boarded into the driver's old caravan, and the man ordered his horses in the direction where he left the Americans.

Fifteen minutes later, they stood near the outskirts of the town, near the woods. "We're here, Yuuichi-sama." The man declared.

"Are you sure you left them here, in an open place?"

"Yes, my lord. I'm sure of it."

"Where could they have gone, Eito-san?"Yuuichi asked softly to the said man.

"Well, we've to look around, my lord."

Yuuichi turned back to his own caravan. "Stay here and don't attract any unwanted attention. Hide in these woods, if needed. We'll be back soon."

* * *

Yuuichi huffed and puffed and was annoyed. He couldn't think of where they could've gone. He was tired. It was almost an hour before they'd started their search.

"Do you think we should head back, Yuuichi-sama?" The ever humble Eito asked.

"No, I don't want to leave. Besides, I have this instinct that this is going to get us one hell of important information."

"As you say, my lord."

"Look, Eito-san!" Yuuichi's voice was filled with delight when he saw a house totally made of wrecked-up wood.

Both of them nodded and as if realising the same thing, hurried towards the house.

They took utmost care not to make their presence be felt. Yuuichi could hear roars of laughter coming in from the house.

"There's no mistake, they're here, Yuuichi-sama." Eito said and the teen nodded in response.

They made their way up the stairs leading into the house, stood leaning against the wall on the woody porch, both on each side of the window. And listened. As carefully as they could.

"I must say you're very gallant, sending your own son out to die." A voice articulated.

"I don't think of him as my son. You better stop saying that." Another voice quivered.

' _I know that voice, that's Oto-san's!'_ Yuuichi's orange orbs widened. He looked over to Eito, who seemed to understand his state of mind.

"And why is that, may I ask?" A third voice piped in.

"Don't poke your nose into my personal matters, got that?" Tsurugi Hiroshi barked. He continued after calming down a little. "Anyways, this is the least I'm doing for Amemiya. This is a small town and I couldn't afford a better place for you two."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Tsurugi-sama. We've seen worse, believe me." The first voice said.

"By the way, did you check out the secret military base Amemiya told me about?" Hiroshi said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, we just looked up on it, superficially. We'll check up on it tomorrow and report it to you." The first voice revealed his plan.

"Amemiya-sama will personally come to meet you up and that's why, you must keep that report guarded with your life." The third voice warned, being a bit cocky.

"I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me." Hiroshi sighed and asked, "When will you be heading for Hokkaido?"

"The day after." The first voice said lazily with a big yawn.

"And you think they'll let you in to join them at this time of the year? I thought the exam had ended."

"We've taken care of that, already. No need for your concern." The voice shot back.

Hiroshi sighed, "Do you two want to come out with me for some sake? There's a nice place nearby." He offered them.

"And yeah, Kurama, and Kariya, you wouldn't want to wear those uniforms of yours in this area. People are bound to get suspicious." Hiroshi warned them.

"Hai, hai. We got that. Give us a moment to change and we'll head out." They both answered.

Yuuichi heard the chair creak the wooden planks underneath and got alert. He signalled Eito to get out of the porch. Eito frowned when Yuuichi climbed high up a tree and gestured him to follow. Man, that boy was expert at climbing.

They saw three heads coming out of the old, ragged house. Yuuichi wasn't too surprised to see his own father coming out; he had already assumed that much. But the other two persons were a total stranger to him. One of them had teal-coloured hair, with dark black eyes, an evil smirk plastered on his face. The other one looked rather innocent, with somewhat green hair and dark brown eyes. They walked away outside the boundary surrounding the house, and Yuuichi kept an eye on them till they were out of sight.

After a while, both of them got down the tree. Yuuichi wasn't able to jot down the broken pieces of the puzzle. Why was his father there? Who were the other ones with him? And who was this Amemiya person? There were just these questions but no one to answer them. He hurried off to his house, after ordering his driver to speed up the caravan as much as possible. He was getting restless.

He had made up his mind - he had to let know his little brother of this situation.

* * *

It was freezing cold in Hokkaido, now that it was December. Piles of snow were scattered everywhere. A team of four was roaming aimlessly around the town, joking and laughing; and watching cute little kids make snowmen of different shapes and sizes.

It was a weekend and Kyousuke & Tenma, Shindou & Kirino had made plans for a simple outing. They were quite bored and strained and Kirino was the one who had come up with a beautiful plan. The pink-haired boy sure was a good planner. They had gone out for shopping and were on their way to a Japanese restaurant, which offered exclusively Ramen.

"I'll have a Miso Ramen." All of them ordered once they were seated. They just looked at each other and gave out soft chuckles.

"No wonder we mingled up quite naturally. Our tastes match, right?" Kirino said.

Others just nodded in response, smiles plastered on their happy faces.

* * *

Shindou and Kirino. They looked tough and hard to break from the outside. But from the inside, they were as soft as fruit jellies. Kyousuke and Tenma's first encounter with them wasn't so good to begin with. Shindou and Kyousuke had a bitter fight over a petty thing - bathroom. They were about to kill each other but were stopped by their mates. In no time, they found each other in a certain reconciliation and became the best of friends with each other.

They were both from Osaka and were lovers, just like Kyousuke and Tenma.

Shindou was a brilliant tactician, and his ideas of battling were at par with even Kidou, who Kyousuke thought was the best in the job. No wonder that both had a relationship of rivalry between them. They often got jealous of each other, but in the end, all was okay. Kirino had the knowledge of all weapons ever used. He was like a walking encyclopaedia. Tenma and he were the best of friends. They both loved looking at their mates fight and argue with each other and would always support them.

Tenma's loneliness had vanished. Now that he was surrounded by people of all kinds, he had started thinking of them as his kin. He was losing himself in this small and beautiful world called friendship.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, then, Kirino, Shindou." Kyousuke said as he waved them goodbye.

"Good night, Tenma and Rival!" Shindou giggled.

As they were just about to retire to their respective rooms, Kyousuke was called up on by the warden, who was approximately in her late 60s.

"Kyou-chan!" She called out to Kyousuke, who'd known her since the day they'd come.

"Hai, Hitomiko-baa-san. Is there any problem?" Kyousuke asked the ageing lady.

"Not any problem. I had received a telephone call from your brother." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"Nii-san?"Kyousuke's face lit up and a huge grin formed on his face.

"Yes. He has been trying to reach out to you since the afternoon. His last call was just a while ago. He told me to inform you about it as soon as you came back." She took a deep breath to continue, "And, Kyou-chan, he seemed distressed." Kyousuke's brows constricted and Tenma's arched up.

"Can I call him now, please, baa-chan?" Kyousuke pleaded.

"It's way past rendezvous time... But come on, I'll give you a chance." Hitomiko said.

' _Should I follow him?'_ Tenma thought as he subconsciously started to follow Kyousuke. He snapped out of it when he was pulled back by Kirino, "Where do you think you're going? Leave him alone for once!" He said in a teasing tone to Tenma.

Tenma's cheeks became red in an instant, "I guess you're right." He said. _'Why do I take everything as suspicious?'_ He thought and mentally sighed. _'I'm such an idiot. Let him have his time with his brother. Maybe he was tensed because Kyousuke and he had been out of touch this whole time.'_

Kyousuke's face was covered with sweat as he dialled the number. It only ringed once before the call was picked up.

"Hello?" He heard Yuuichi's voice for the first time in three months.

"Nii-san?" Kyousuke said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Kyousuke! How are you? Where have you been? Is everything okay there? Are you eating well? How's Tenma?" He was bombarded with all sorts of questions.

"Nii-san. Stop, stop! I'll answer every question of yours. Calm down." Kyousuke giggled a little. "I'm doing fine here. Everything is alright; you don't need to worry about anything. I've made a couple of friends too, with who I was out for shopping and dinner. And Tenma's with me, I'm taking care of him."

"That's good. I'm so relieved, now." Yuuichi said. But the tension in his voice just increased with the next sentence, "Kyousuke, I have something to tell you and it is very, very important."

Kyousuke sensed the tension and just let out a soft "Hm."

"I saw Oto-san with two American men today." He was about to drop the telephone when he heard an unexpected news.

"What do you mean by that, nii-san?!" He shouted.

* * *

 **So, that's it. I'll update the next one soon (not sure, though!).**

 **Please read and review! :) :)**


	10. Wariness

**Update! Update! Yes! I finally finished this chapter. I hope you all like it. And may I tell you a secret? Read on to know. :) It'll be my last regular update. The next one will be late. Yeah. I'm sad that the story will be on hiatus for some time but it will get completed in due time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Hey:** Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like this chapter, too! :)

* * *

" _That's good. I'm so relieved, now." Yuuichi said. But the tension in his voice just increased with the next sentence, "Kyousuke, I have something to tell you and it is very, very important."_

 _Kyousuke sensed the tension and just let out a soft "Hm."_

" _I saw Oto-san with two American men today." He was about to drop the telephone when he heard an unexpected news._

" _What do you mean by that, nii-san?!" He shouted._

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Lower down your voice, Kyousuke, baka! People will hear you." Yuuichi scolded his little brother in a good-natural way.

"H-hai, I'm sorry." Kyousuke pouted.

"Anyways, I don't even know how to explain it to you; I'm confused myself. I can't find any relationship between them." He said, "Alright, hear out everything that happened today. Maybe you can find a link."

"I'm listening."

Over the next ten minutes, Yuuichi described the day's events to the younger boy. With each passing minute, his face started to lose its colour and become more and more pale.

"Wait, what? They're coming here?"

"At least that is what I listened and could make out of their conversation." Yuuichi replied.

"What were their names, again?" Kyousuke tried to remember.

"Kurama and Kariya and I heard something about Amemiya too." Yuuichi said, crooking up his nose as he tried to remember.

"I'll have to make a note of that. And what about the report?"

Yuuichi sighed, "Okay. I'm going to be honest with you, Kyousuke. I'm planning on stealing it."

"What? Who? How will you-?" Kyousuke was shocked.

"Just believe in me, I will find out a way."

"Okay. Just be careful." He sighed and his hands stiffened up a little, "But I still can't believe that Oto-san is involved. I'm unable to think what's going on there." He stopped, thinking about what to say next when it hit him, "Did you say they're going to come over here?"

"Yeah. They'll be there in at most two or three days."

"I'll remember that. Thanks for everything, nii-san."

"Don't thank me, baka. Thank me after the mystery's solved." Yuuichi chuckled a bit but then continued with a serious tone, "And Kyousuke, please try to keep this a secret. Do you get it?"

"Do you want me to keep this a secret from Tenma? But why?" Kyousuke asked but he didn't hear an immediate response.

Yuuichi replied after a few minutes, "Look, Kyousuke. I might sound a bit of a moron while telling you this, but... But I think that this is somehow related to Tenma-kun."

Another wave of shock drenched Kyousuke completely. "Just what do you mean nii-san?"

"They were talking in the same dialect which Tenma does." Yuuichi explained.

"I'm just speechless, right now. I don't know what to say. I'm so damn confused." Kyousuke slapped his forehead.

"I understand, but just keep that in mind." "And Kyousuke, please don't think much about it. I'm sure we'll be able to understand everything till I get hold of that report." Yuuichi tried to sympathise.

"You're right. I'll try not to get too stressed over it. Thanks for your concern, nii-san."

"It's nothing. Good night, then."

"Good night." Kyousuke slammed the telephone on the table. He banged his head on it and gritted his teeth hard.

' _Why is this getting too much complicated?!'_ He thought, still gritting and walked towards his room.

* * *

"I'd been waiting, what's up, Kyousuke?" Tenma ran to him just as he entered through the mahogany door, expecting something to pop-up.

"Nothing of that sort." He murmured and started changing, ignoring the brunette completely.

"Why are you ignoring me? What's wrong with you?" Tenma asked, constricting his brown eyebrows.

"I'm not. I'm just dead tired. I want to sleep soon, if you don't mind." He answered back.

"Oh, okay. Good night." Tenma said and switched off the lights.

The lights had been off for about an hour; still, Kyousuke didn't have a hint of sleep in his eyes. They were looking dark. Dark as hell. During the past months, he had been suspicious of his boyfriend. And the conversation with his brother had just made him more uneasy.

' _Could it be that he's involved in some way?'_ He thought. _'What am I even thinking? Even Oto-san **is**... That doesn't mean Tenma has to too. Just... what... is... the...'_

* * *

It was past midnight when the silhouette of a slender figure was seen against the full moon. The figure ran endlessly, before coming to halt at the HQ. It slowly made its way inside, running in through the dark ends which weren't illuminated by the lights. _'God damn, them! Why are they even working at such an odd hour?'_ It thought. Its hands searched the pockets on the sides of its hips and drew out a shining pocket knife. _'Would come in handy I think.'_

It reached a dark corner of the campus and perched atop a window. It sled the glass and got inside with a soft thud and soon, took out a lighter and held it with another hand. The figure at last showed up his face, which glowed yellow. He walked up down the corridor to enter the first door on his left.

 **Tenma's POV:**

Taiyou doesn't know how difficult it is for me to get in. I swear I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. It wasn't easy to get out of my room and come here. It wasn't easy to check if Kyousuke was sleeping or not. Damn it. The lighter wasn't really helping me, but I couldn't take the risk of lighting a lamp. That would just draw unwanted attention. Okay, now to gather my next piece of evidence I need...

I quickly headed towards the big work table and started shuffling through the papers, checking upon each one of them.

'War requirements, new recruitments list, manpower, tools used...hmm, interesting. They should be of some help. I should take them all.'

I folded them neatly and stacked it inside my sling bag when my eyes fell on another interesting thing. _**Lives lost: A report by Fubuki Shirou**_ , it said. I flicked it aside. Huh, who knows how and what it means to lose your near and dear ones! Like a thousand of knives stabbing your heart, which silently blinds you and pushes you to the brink of death; but doesn't kill you, leaving you at the brink of death. You become just like a walking corpse, a zombie. They just keep being written, read and then poof!, forgotten in a jiffy. It's useless to read them. It's useless to write them. _'What was Kaicho even thinking?'_

I got outside, frustrated that I didn't get much intel to report to Taiyou. I walked through the door to the corridor yet again, but this time, something caught my attention. The door said, ' **Kageyama Reiji, Officer**.' I gave out a wicked grin. This was my chance to know about that goddamn person. I opened the door slightly, carefully and got inside. His pictures were hanging around the walls - some were so old that they'd been covered with brown layers of dust. _'Huh, what a freak! Doesn't even take care of his own belongings.'_

I ran my fingers through the huge work table and just thought about the day my parents were killed by the same man. There was no mistake about it. I picked out a framed picture off the table, through which he smiled smugly at me. I noticed the scar on his left cheek. _'Serves him right.'_

I opened the only file which lay on the table, a pink one, and was just about to scan it when I heard noises. I quickly kept the file in its original place and quickly hid inside the cupboard, just in case. No one came inside and the voices started fading gradually. _'I shouldn't get caught, ever.'_ But I decided not to take it further and left the room _. 'I've to hurry up to get back. It's such a long way! I'll come back later, Kageyama. Just wait.'_

* * *

"Are you even in your right mind? Do you know what you're saying, Tsurugi?" Shindou shouted at the said teenager.

They were returning from a tiresome day of training to have lunch. Their bodies were covered in pearl-shaped sweat drops, which glistened a little when the sun light fell upon them. They were hurrying towards the dining area and Shindou slumped down upon a chair with a frown on his sweaty face. Kyousuke growled. Or it was rather his tummy. They'd been starving, but Shindou had to have a fit right then.

"Lower your voice, will you, please?" Kyousuke stared right at the brown-haired boy.

"Like I can!" Shindou shouted again. Kyousuke's frown went deeper into his pale, sweaty face.

"Okay, calm down, Shindou. I'll tell you the reason why I suspect Tenma. Just calm down, you idiot!" Kyousuke tried to pacify the burning brown-head.

"Okay, let's hear it then." Shindou calmed down and by then, they'd reached the dining area. "What will you eat?"

"Anything." Kyousuke said and took out a steel plate. They loaded both of their plates with hot onigiris and went up to a far dark corner of the hall, where Kyousuke explained his chat with his brother. The brown-haired boy had a constant frown on his face, and stared at the navy-haired boy with utmost concentration. He tried to take in every piece of information.

"So, you're saying that just because they speak the same dialect, they are somewhat related?" Shindou asked after the other teen had finished his explanation.

"Yeah. We can't rule out this one, can we? We've to take care of every single detail." Kyousuke further explained.

"Yeah but still, it can be a coincidence, too."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking too. But..."

"Don't you love him?"

"I do. I love him more than anything in this world."

"I know how you feel, Tsurugi. But Tenma and you are a couple. You shouldn't be suspecting him like that, you know." Shindou patted the other's shoulder.

"Who's suspecting whom, may I ask?" A voice came in suddenly just as Kyousuke was about to answer.

Shindou and Kyousuke froze in their respective places. They dared to move their heads and look in the direction of the voice, just to find Kirino standing there, with a plate full of lunch. They heaved several sighs of relief.

"Kirino!" Shindou started, "N-No one. It's nothing we're talking about." He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

The pink-haired boy eyed him, "I've told you many a times that you're a bad liar. Now, out with it!"

"It is nothing, really, Kirino." Kyousuke covered up and changed the topic, having noticed something, "Hey, wasn't Tenma with you?"

"Yes he was. But he said he had some urgent work and ran off in a split-second, before I could get any details." Kirino answered and sat down next to Shindou.

"I wonder where." The navy-haired boy started drawing circles on the table with the edge of the fork.

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself." Kirino said cheerfully, digging into his lunch.

"Tsurugi," Shindou called out to him and gave a warm smile, "he'll be fine."

* * *

The three boys stepped out of the dining area but the atmosphere surrounding them was tense. Kyousuke's amber eyes scanned the whole area. He felt like throwing up the food he had just tossed down into his stomach. There was this fluttering feeling in his stomach that his Tenma wasn't alright. Shindou, upon seeing his friend in such a condition, couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was true that he hated the boy for disbelieving his own mate, but it wasn't the right time to be arguing.

"Let's head back." Kirino said softly.

"Hm," pat came a reply from the other two boys.

"You still worried about Tenma?" The pink-haired boy face-palmed.

"A little." Kyousuke answered.

"He's not-! Ah, look who's here." He said and pointed out to the main gates.

"Tenma!" Kyousuke's eyes had a sense of liberation in them. He had been liberated from his unaccustomed thoughts. His face brightened and he dashed off shouting his lover's name.

The instant his name fell on his ears, Tenma turned back to face a running Kyousuke towards him. The navy-haired boy gave a big hug to the brunette and choked him on air. "K-Kyou-su-ke. L-leave." Tenma tried saying.

"Oh, sorry for that." Kyousuke said as he let the smaller teen go.

Tenma gulped in tons of air for his aching lungs. Shindou and Kirino walked towards him.

"Where were you, Tenma?" Shindou asked politely.

"I'd forgotten some stuff in my room, you know, the reports that we were asked to submit." He replied.

"I should've reminded you." Kyousuke said, "Did you submit them, then?"

"Yeah." He said and took in a big yawn. "And I'm so exhausted now."

"You deserve that! Running away like that without any minutiae." Kirino said, smacking Tenma's head.

"Ouch! He he, it ain't like that, Ranmaru. I was too much taken by surprise by the fact that I had forgotten something, you know." Tenma smiled awkwardly. And before anyone else could speak, he continued, "I think you all should excuse me for a moment. I've to use the restroom. You guys carry on. I'll join you later for training." He said and walked away towards the restroom, leaving everyone puzzled, especially Kyousuke.

* * *

' _God! It is so difficult for me to fool them. I wonder till how much more times I'd be able to keep it like this.'_ Tenma thought as he travelled down the hallway towards his room with a pink file kept hidden under his arms. _'Now to just tuck it safely at a place and then, yippee! I'm going to read it at last.'_ He was very enthusiastic.

As ill luck would have it, he was called upon by Hitomiko, who had an accomplishing look on her wrinkled face.

"Tenma dear!" She said, "I was looking all over the campus just for you."

"Hai. Why may I ask, Hitomiko-san?" Tenma asked. He was irritated by the sudden interruption by the old lady.

"You had a call. Someone named Taku, no, Tayu. Oh yes, I remember now. It was Taiyou. He asked you to call him back." She said, her eyes glittering.

"What? Are you serious?" Tenma's metallic eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me. There's a reason I did that. And now for the surprise - I'm including a slight TakuRan romance in the next chapter. It is my next favourite Inazuma Pairing, so yeah. Just a little won't hurt. :) TakuRan fans, the next one is for you.**

 **See you all later. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. ^^**


End file.
